Rocket Red
by Monopsys
Summary: Red always wanted to become a Pokemon Master. It was his dream after all. But one day, a bet destroyed his chance to become one. The bet that make him a Rocket. The enemy of Kanto and all the other regions. A person who was exactly opposite of what Red was. Or wasn't he? (Or in some words, what if Red lost to Giovanni's bet and become a Rocket?)
1. The Fall of The Hero

-xxx-

 ** _Hello, guys. Well, as i said to the summary, this a fic about what if Red lost Giovanni's bet and became a Rocket. Well, we start for the begging where Red went to Viridian city and after. Please, read it from the begining. There is not exactly the same as the manga. Thank you again and have fun._**

-xxx-

 ** _Viridian Forest_**

Today the forest was quiet. Really quiet. Everywhere was quiet. Even, the river was quiet. Not even a simple sound from the small waterfall at its very end was heard at this big forest. That's why every step of one young girl echoed in the forest. _Tap, tap, tap._

The girl with the blonde hair was walking in this forest with her head up. Now and then, she turned it at random directions like she was searching for something. She walked at steady speed but always when she turned her head, she was walking a little faster.

At some point ,although ,she turned her head back and stopped. She held her hand at her chin and murmured to herself 'Oh, no...i am lost'.

This time a strange sound, a sound that she never heard, scared her. She turned around and saw a huge pokemon looking at her but not with friendly eyes. It appeared from some bushes and with its blue body came closer to the girl. Its purple eyes glowed and with a motion of its little wings in its head, attacked. The girl, paralyzed as she was, could only scream with agony.

She closed her eyes and then again a strange sound was heard. Some seconds later, she heard a painful pokemon's voice and then someone grabbing her. That person had grabbed her for her stomach and when she opened her eyes, she saw the grass as she was moving. When she turned around to see who was the one who saved her, she was welcomed with a big optimistic smile of a young boy with a cap.

"Are you ok? You are not hurt?" The boy said while looking between her and one large green pokemon, she assumed it was his.

He looked at his pokemon and shouted. "Okay Venusaur...vine"

Venusaur obeyed and used a huge vine to hit the blue pokemon. With one whip, it fell down. The boy again with the huge smile now turning to a concered face, turned and said to her

"You gotta be careful! Sure, you are ok?"

"Yeah...thanks." She told him, holding her hands. She turned to the large pokemon and asked him.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah. Don't let it scared you. Venusaurs are gentle as they come." He said turning his face yet again to that optimistic smile.

"Wow, you are so lucky! I wish i had a friend like that too!"

The boy put his hand behind his head and asked her, suprised.

"You don't have **_any_** pokemon of your own?"

"No." She said and the boy looked around for something. When he saw a rattata, he turned and gave her a round object.

"Ahh...ok! Then take this pokeball...and throw it at that Rattata. Like i just did before."

She looked at the rattata and threw it. "...Like this?"

With a poof, a yellow pokemon appeared, ready to battle the other pokemon.

"I would like you to meet Pikachu...an electric pokemon. It's nickname is 'Pika'." The boy said and as she showed her a strange machine. "C'mon, try giving Pika a command. Like this f'instance..."

"Thundershock?"

"Yeah and hurry. Pika is waiting!"

Indeed the Pikachu was moving its tail very fast while looking at her. The Rattata was now looking her too.

"Ok...Pikachu...thundershock" She shouted to the Pikachu while it gave away a large wave of electricity at the Rattata.

The Rattata started moving around uncontrollably and the boy said to her.

"Ok...that last one we defeated. But this one we'll weaken...and then...now! Now...throw the pokeball at it."

With all the strenght she had, she threw it at the pokemon. The pokemon went inside and with 3 clicks, it stopped moving and the Rattata appeared at the red part of it. She took the pokeball and threw it again at the ground and then the pokemon appeared at her hands.

"You captured it! That means you are responsible for it. And it will do whatever you will say."

"Ohhh...nice to meet you Rattata!" She greeted the Rattata while it greeted her back with a happy sound.

The boy, now with his Pikachu on his shoulder, held the Pikachu's pokeball high and said to her with his optimistic smile.

"Doesn't matter how big a pokemon is, the pokeball will shrink it down...and it will fit on your pocket!"

At that moment, pokemon started to appeared behind them. Each one more angrier than the other and all of them started to growl between them but also to the two kids. When the girl looked at them she placed her hands in front of her and murmured to herself 'What's happening...?' The boy with one motion, placed his hand in front of the girl and told her.

"It is ok. Don't be afraid"

He looked around for more pokemon but he saw none. But when he felt something holding his hand, he turned saw the girl looking horrified. He looked at the direction the girl looked and then a large pokemon which looked like an orb attacked them. He took the girl by her hand and screamed to her to run away.

As they ran, more pokemon appeared each one more stronger than the other. The boy was taking her from the one side to the other because the pokemon ,which came to sight, were working together. They attacked in groups and each group was appearing in same distance. Like someone was controling them.

At some point, the boy stopped. They were standing in a place without trees above them. He got another pokeball from his belt and shouted to the pokemon to go away. When this didn't work, he threw it on the ground. Smokes went from the pokeball and then the girl didn't felt anything below her. When she opened her eyes again, she was looking at the peaks of the trees. She was flying! But, how? She looked behind her and saw a huge purple pokemon with wings looking at her. When it noticed her looking at it, it smiled.

"When things are coming to you from all directions...the only way to go is up!" The boy laughed and watched the trees go, too. "So, where do you live kid?"

"Viridian city."

"Then Viridian city, it is!" He announced and motioned the pokemon to move.

-xxx-

"Where were you? I told you to stay out of the forest! Strange things have been happening there!" A man shouted to the blonde girl.

Red saw the girl looking down at her new pokemon but also nodding her head to the man. Since the arrived at the city, dozens of people came to see if the young girl was ok.

Red was suprised, too. Inside the forest were new pokemon that shouldn't be in there. Like the Dratini. But also pokemon which had evolved to their last evolution. Like the Golems. Something was going on. He wasn't sure but something was controling the pokemon to attacked the people who passed it.

"Do you know how worried we..."

"What do you mean 'strange things'?" He said cutting one woman off.

"Like dozens of pokemon suddenly appearing. Even kinds we have never seen before." One man answered his question and after that he continued scolding the girl.

Red was right. Something indeed was happening at the forest. He took out his pokedex and started looking for an answer. Maybe there were not wild but someone owned how about the Rattata? Maybe only the new and evolved pokemon? He was thinking so much that he didn't noticed the girl coming near him.

"What's that?"

Oh, of course she didn't know. That manchive was only given to him and Green. She had seen it before, too, when they captured the rattata. Of course, she wanted to know what that machine did and how it knew his pokemon moves.

"A pokedex." He showed it at her and continued with pride "I am on a quest to gather knowledge about pokemon into the pokedex. A gift from Professor Oak."

"You mean the Professor Oak? The famous expert of Pallet town." Two men asked.

"Yeeup. My name is Red. I am from Pallet town too. And i am heading to Indigo Plateua. I am looking for other trainers to battle along the way...so i can become the ultimate Pokemon Master!" He looked at them with pride and with burning passion eyes.

"Oh... Well, sorry but...this town doesn't have anyone who could match up to you." A boy replied.

"Why not?" Red asked looking puzzled. How is that? Every town has at least someone with some knowledge on how to battle with a pokemon.

"The gym's been closed for a long time. And the gym's leader nowhere to be found. Noone even knows who he really was. They said he was invicible at battle must have happened..." The same boy informed him.

"Invicible? Huh?" Maybe just maybe if sure he wasn't here, he could searched the gym and found some information about who truly was that person. A legend? Perhaps. If he was alive or at least if he was tryly an amazing battler. He head fulled with ideas and started moving around.

"Which way is this gym?"

"It's across the river but..." The boy started but was cut off.

"Across the river! Got it!" Red said fast and pulled out a pokeball.

He knew there must be a bridge somewhere to go across but his adrenaline stopped him for thinking. And also...he wanted to go across as fast as he could. So, he threw it down and Gyara came out.

Some kids gasped, others mumbled that it was huge. He looked at them and reasured them that it was ok. Gyara was a huge pokemon but a quiet and happy one. But before he went at the other side, he needed to say something to that blonde girl because maybe after he finished his search on that gym, he would leave and could not find her again. After all, that pokemon was her first. She needed to know about what pokemon can be.

"Listen to me...please." He pleaded and when the girl nodded, he continued. "Pokemon can be scary...but they are basically kind, loving creatures. If the owner is bad and train his pokemon to do bad things...then they will grow to be bad, too." He looked at her pokemon and smiled

"But if you care from them with a kind and gentle heart...they'll always be your friends. Do you understand?"

"I do!" She smiled at him.

"As long as you understand that, you're on the right side!" He blinked at him and turned towards his pokemon.

"Ok then...Let's go!" Red shouted and climbed at Gyara's head.

With one motion, the pokemon stretched and Red found himself to the other side. He did all that while the boy was announcing that the bridge (there was one) was on the other side. Well, he couldn't hold himself anymore so he did it more quickly. He told to his pokemon to return and when it reached his hand he waved back to the kids and disappeared. Meanwhile, the kids had stayed and looked at the river while one of them said that that was amazing.

-xxx-

The gym was indeed big and now with the sun touching it , it looked more old of what it looked like. He remember ( he believed) that he had visited this place before. It was his first day of his journey. When he was looking for the Professor's pokemon and at the very end, obtaining the pokedex and his starter's pokemon. Saur. But now he was visiting it for clues. So, he looked at it and said to himself 'Is truly this place?'

"To reconnoiter a place like this..." He said pulling out a pokeball "Venusaur's vine is perfect."

He pulled him out and told him his command.

"First, let's take a look around the outside. Venusaur."

The venusaur obeyed.

He followed it and watched around for clues. After some time, his eyes fall at something. A sign.

 **'Viridian Gym.'**

Then, indeed it was the place he remembered.

"Remember this place Saur? It was the place you had hide."

But under the sign there was written

 **'Closed'**

"So it's been closed ever since then... The invincible missing leader's gym, eh!" He laughed "I've got to know what's going on! But there is not clue...to anything." Red looked around to find only grass.

"Guess we'd better go ins...huh?" He wondered when he saw Saur getting inside from an open door few steps away from the center door.

' So from here you got inside...huh?' He mumbled while running behind his pokemon and entered the door. Inside it was dark like the other time but more darker. He found Saur and while walking to it, something made a sound. He ran to his Venusaur and turned around towards the sound while shouting to his pokemon "Someone's there!"

There wasn't anyone there but the statue he had seen before. Under it was another sign. It was written 'Viridian gym leader' and under this probably his name but it was broken. The only thing strange with this statue was that more and more Red looked at it, more and more something remembered him of someone.

"But i have the feeling that i have seen the face somewhere before...But where?" He asked himself

Then Venusaur grabbed him from his arm towards him.

"Venusaur? What is it?" Wait? The noice! Venusaur was right! Something or someone is with them. He needed to be more care...

There was a strange sound and then something washed the room with light. Red heard some footsteps and then a deep manly voice.

"You came...as i though you would. Welcome to the Viridian city gym." The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Red asked searching from where that sound had come.

"I' ve waited for a long time for you... Red of Pallet town!" The man hissed when he said his name but with a quiet ton.

Red looked suprised and went behind his Venusaur and stuttered

"H-how does he know my name?"

The man smiled.

-xxx-

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Green looked around. Everywhere water. His Golduck ,happy for being out of its pokeball, hummed in the water. It really liked taking his trainer everywhere from the water. And they bonded and had fun. Well, it though his trainer had fun. It was only specific times or he was really happy at something for it to see that smile appeared to his face. It often appeared when he was with his family or his 'friends'. But after some time being with him, it understood when he showed emotion and those times were its favourite.

Green had decided to travel by the Kanto shores than went from the ordinary road to Indigo Plateau. Also, he needed to train his pokemon a little farther. He was excited, he must angree with that, for the battles. He didn't want to become a champion but meeting more and experienced trainers made him want to become a more powerful trainer. Not more stronger but the strongest. At least, enough to protect his family. After, the Silph Co episode ,he knew that he needed to protect his family more than ever. Indeed, Grampa was strong but now he was focused into his research and often ingored the world around him. Also, his sister was strong but not expierenced enough.

A huge wave appeared and with a motion from his hand, his pokemon avoided. Maybe, he should have went from the Viridian forest. He could have met that boy. Red. Maybe, also challenged him to a battle. But when the battle ended, what he would do? Battle weedles and metapods? No. Even if the idea that his rival was there lured him to go, he needed to level up his pokemon. All of them. So, when he found out that there were more stronger pokemon in the shores, he hopped to his Golduck and traveled there.

And indeed, he had found some intersting pokemon to his way here. Very strong. Like someone had them before and let them go. But again, he didn't know if this was true. Maybe the pokemon's levels were indeed high from the other places. Yet, again, there was a huge gap in the levels of pokemon between the shores' and Kanto's. Like there were not supposed to be there.

His Golduck avoided a rock and when it touched the water the gem in its head glowed. Something was here. A pokemon. Green looked around for a sign for were the pokemon was but only saw the rock...wait. The rock!

A large pokemon appeared before his eyes and immetiately attacked him.

"Golduck, tail whip!" He shouted and his pokemon threw at the large pokemon, a wave of water.

"That lower its defence stats!...!" While golduck got closer at the pokemon and attacked with its tail, he saw an angry lapras ready to attacked back.

It moved back and Green understood why. It used a protection attack. It used specs of ice to cover it for any attack Green was going to used. But then, the specs of ice exploded and covered the pokemon everywhere. A camouflage. Green stood there and thought what to do.

But the pokemon had found him before he could react. But that was the point. Green was on a pile of water that his pokemon was getting out of its mouth.

"This is another way to use the hydro pump" He said to the now suprised lapras "And...there's one way through your mist barrier, Lapras..."

Before Green finished his sentence, lapras started hissing and opened his mouth. Golduck with its now stopped glowing gem turned to the lapras and shoot a purple beam in the water to it.

"Underwater...Hyper beam!" He shouted and pointed to the lapras.

While still in the pile of water, he threw a pokeball at the lapras. The thing that suprised Green though, was that the pokemon went directly to the direction of the pokeball. Like it wanted to get inside it. The pokeball captured it and with suprisingly speed, it returned to the thrower. Now, again on his pokemon's back, he took it in his hand and signed happily. He didn't have a lapras. When his pokemon arrived on the land Green hopped on it and opened his pokedex. All the data for the lapras had been registed on it. Closing it, he smiled happily but then he remembered.

How did the pokemon know how to cover itself so good? There were some who could do that like the physic pokemon but a water? He looked again at the lapras. Happy. Happy?

The pokemon which were captured resently didn't like their new environment in the pokeball. How did this lapras love being in the pokeball? There was only one answer. That lapras had a trainer. A very good one ,too. The speed that the lapras had was so high than an ordinary's one. So, his thoughs were correct. Someone was leaving pokemon here. Something was fishy here.

"Hey! That lapras is mine!" Someone shouted at him.

He turned and saw a young boy looking at him with his angry face already forming words that didn't sound. He was holding a pokeball, too. It was lapras'? Green held the pokeball closer. 'What?'

"Don't tell me this creature actually has a trainer?" 'And you to be precise."

"Yes! It is mine! I captured last week." The boy said looking at him again in the eyes.

"That's strange." Indeed, it was. If he had captured that pokemon last week, it would have actually got used of the environment's pokeball. But the mist trick should have got more than a week to be learnt. Impossible.

"If a pokemon is with a trainer, i shouldn't be able to capture it." Green said looking at lapras' pokeball.

"I have been tracking this lapras for months..." 'So,you are not his trainer' "and now that it had finally appeared again, you captured it. I was trying to captured it for weeks. I need that pokemon!" The boy yelled at him while holding up his hands.

"Oh...that kind of trainer. Well, so that's not my problem. I captured it first and now it is my pokemon." Green said in quiet tone and turned around motioning his pokemon to do the same.

"No, please i need that pokemon." The boy followed him.

"Why you need this pokemon so much that the others in this island?" Green turned towards the boy and stopped walking.

"That pokemon had disappeared, like i had said before an..."

"Disappeared?" That captured Green's attention.

"Yes, and had reappeared again more stronger that ever. And not only this pokemon but also some other new had appeared here. But all of them are really strong that the ones i was battling before. The lapras" He motioned the pokeball "was the more easiest pokemon to capture but also easiest to train. But one day, it disappeared and when i saw it again, it was shouting ice in the other weakest pokemon. Lapras are gentle and nice pokemon but this just... one day attacked the others one and... didn't care."

Green looked at the lapras, again. How that is possible? What if it was captured from someone else? And he would leave it again after he had trained it in the same place? No... and why captured in the first place. It was the same lapras,right?

"It is the same lapras you saw everyday or not?" Green asked and showed the pokeball to the boy.

The boy looked at him for a clue and when he didn't find what he was looking for, looked at the lapras.

"...yes! It has the same scratch as the one i was seeing everyday. In the shell but...more larger...no, larger that i would think."

Green looked at the pokemon and indeed, there it was scratch in lapras' shell. And again...large? It was starting from the end of the right part of its shell and ended at its back. It was enormous! Why? Did that trainer hit it? Was it hitten from a battle? That's why did he let it go? But when he captured it, he didn't see the scratch on its back? Something was happening in here. That's why it attacked him? From the pain or for revenge.

A pull from his sleeve pull him back to reality.

"Please...give me the lapras! Please!" The boy begged.

Green understood that that boy didn't acknowledge what pokemon trainer meaned so...

"Look..."

-xxx-

'What's with this guy?' Red though while trying to find who he was in this light.

'Look at this face...you must be fairly experienced trainer by now... An expert, maybe?' Red asked himself.

The light got stronger and this time Red put his arms in his eyes to prevent it from blinding him.

"You' ve been in this mission to complete Oak's pokedex for a while now. You must have defeated quite a few gym leaders in the progress!" The man seemed to enjoy himself.

"Who are you?" Red barked.

"Was the last time the fossil hunt at diglett's cave...? No." He toned the last word with sarcasm. "When the Silph company headmasters was crumbling..."

Red remembered. All his memories showing this man appeared.

"It can't be...the fossil guy?"

The man smirked "Your 'can't be' is right! When i met you in Pewter city...i was the Viridian's gym leader!" He shouted the last part with pride.

The strong light disappeared and now the fossil guy looked at him with a emotionless face and a big smirk. When Red looked away from his smile, he continued.

"You' ve crashed Team Rocket...many times. Now you get to meet its leader! Hence, you can call me..." He stopped and opened up his smirk more showing him now some teeth "Giovanni!"

"So that time you were testing me?" Red asked while putting his hand to his belt to grab a pokeball.

"Something like that."

Red stopped 'Okay, stay cool... My opponent is the leader of the most evil organization in the world! I can't let my guard down for a second. Is it only us in this gym?... Naw. Can't be! He got to have underling somewhere around here! So do i strike first or is that suicude...?'

He must have showed a grimage at his last thought because Giovanni started smiling more widely.

"So you are wondering how many of your enemy are in the building... You are wondering how powerful i am... And you are wondering if it is wise to strike first." He said and Red growled.

"Don't worry. There is noone here but you and me. I ahve not reason to lie. And..." He stopped and pulled out his jacket getting all of his pokeballs in the ground. What was he doing? After that he wore it again and while he was turning around, he continued.

"Not only that...i am even unarmed. You have me at quite a disadvantage...now, come at me with all you've got!"

"You...wouldn't be making fun of me, would you?" Red called Poli out and motioned him to attack.

But when Poli punch hit his opponent...it somehow didn't touch him and flew behind Red. All in while Red looked confused. Poli was frozen.

"How...what just happen?" Red demanded to know what happen to his pokemon and a strange feeling started to show to his back. When he turned, he saw another pokemon. A Cloyster. But how?

"It took one second for you to grab a pokeball. By the time you throw it, another second had passed. Three seconds had elapsed by the time Poliwrath got out his pokeball and began its attack. More than enough time to reach the pokeballs in the floor and launch a counterback...for me at least." Giovanni smiled.

"Most people seem to think that the mark of good trainer is simply his command of pokemon. But the trainers own power, skill, speed...are just as essential." He tsked "It's shame Red. It really is."

"What are you calling a..." No, Red control yourself, don't let him see lose your cool.

"Don't misunderstand me." Giovanni started while Red kneeled next to his pokemon.

"There was nothing shameful about your attack. The _**shame**_ ...is that you are not by my side. I could use a trainer with your stubborness, your explosive energy..." He pointed at him " you empathy for pokemon. I' ve heard abou all your battles with my captains. At first, i though nothing of them, but i keep hearing abou the same young man, scoring victory after victory..."

"You think i'd join?" Red exploded.

"No, actually...i don't. Your independence and honor is the triats that i admire in you. So, then... how about a bet?" Giovanni proposed.

"As you can see, my pokemon are on the floor and far from me. It will take six seconds for me to seize one and attack. On the other hand, have still five at your side." He turned serious "If you win under these conditions, i'll make no demands on you. I' ll accept whatever you decide. However, if _**i**_ win... you will spend of your life battling for me at **_my_** side! Well, does your silence mean an assent? Or are you just afraid?" Giovanni finished.

 _Afraid_? He was not _afraid_! But if he lose? No! He can't lose. He had fought against a more powerful opponent. Mewtwo. But, the feeling of losing was burning. What he would do? Well, thinking of losing at the very first seconds of the proposal, wasn't something that would help him. So, yes he would accepted it and he would win the bet. Maybe, when he won, he could say to Giovanni to stop his organization. He hoped, at least. But something was off...yes!

"Afraid? I don't think so...i will accept your bet." He said pulling out his remaining pokeball and putting them down. "But only in a fair fight!"

Giovanni smirked " ** _That's_** what i am looking from a lieutentant!"

"Fair fight...my best against yours!" Giovanni said and at the same time, they moved to their pokemon.

" ** _Let's go!_** "

-xxx-

Tents. Tents! Tents, everywhere! Busy streets. So busy. ' Come get ur vegetables' 'Come by and check ur fruits' 'Buy some pokefood'

Buy, buy, buy. She was getting irriatated with this. She walked more faster and try to avoid the passengers went by. She needed to hide before someone found out what she did. After some time, when she was out of the hassle and bustle, she breathed again.

'Ha, nice city but so noisy.' She though while walking towards some trees so she could sit down, finally.

'97, 98, 99...100' She counted her money "Wow, i got more that before, ehmm, well,...there were easy to persuade them than the others on the Saffron City. Ha, nice though, i can buy something with them. Maybe a phone?"

Blue sighed and after she sat down with her back in front of the tree, looked up to the sky. Still morning. Long day. She got her Jigglypuff out and saw it play with the grass. Really long day. And a long journey. She had matured. Now that she thought about, she sold people more stuff that needed closer examination to find out what they actually did.

Like, when this powerful pokemon appeared, she needed to see how was it. Well, she didn't reach it to see how it looked like ( there was also the huge sandstrom that it had caused to protect itself) but she saw how was it's shadow. After that, she took some stuff and made a minature of it and put in pokeballs. Having the red part make it look like a actual pokemon and not some plasteline, was a bonus. She had got so much money at the first city that she decided to continued it. And as it showed she got more and more larger sum of money than the last city she had visited.

Blue looked up again and saw some clouds passed her. Suddedly, her Jigglypuff moved around on air then stopped and got down to the ground. Air? There was air? Where? She was basically sweating. Where was...

And poof. A paper was on her face. And now there was the air. She wrenched the paper and at the last second before she let the air take it, she saw something really useful.

 _'Pokemon league...the final station. Begin your journey, have your pokemon at high levels and come battle with us. Starting...'_

Oh, no, she had forgot about the pokemon league. As, she remembered there was preliminaries and semi-finals and finals. She looked at the bottom for the date that you needed to be in it... _one week_! Thank god! She could make it. Well, she didn't have enough trained pokemon but...she could go to the finals with a few tricks she had in her sleeve. Just enough for everyone to see that...

She was from Pallet town, too. That those boys...who were in her age, have began their journeys with a pokedex. And they were given from Professor Oak. But she deserved one, too. She was from Pallet town...too.

She wanted one pokedex and a pokemon from him, too! That's why she stole Squrtle from him... She stared at her hand. She had somehow grabbed Squ...no, Blastoise's pokeball. The pokemon looked so happy. It looked up and smiled at her. Looking it being so happy, she smiled and thought that maybe, maybe the things should have been like this. Because if she didn't steal that pokemon, now she wouldn't meet Red or Green. Her only friends. Her friends that even when she had left them behind after the Silph Co. incident, they still tried to find her.

She sighed happily. Maybe, she could find them in the Pokemon League. Or they would already be there. Naw. But, it would be nice to see them again, though.

"Here she is!"

"Get her!"

Some voices got her out of her mind and looked at the direction they sounded. Oops! They have found it more faster that the previous ones. She waved at them but it's actually a trick. Jigglypuff saw her hand and sang, really loud and not nice. Blue had closed her ears before the attack began, resulting the croud fall down, screaming.

She ran ,with her Jigglupuff in her side, away to the closest town. She needed to go to the Pokemon League as fast as she can.

"Next station, Viridian City."

"I will beat you, Giovanni!" Red screamed at him while bringing out Snorlax.

"You're fast! All, right Red but a great trainer knows when to let when to strike first.." Giovanni observed and a hand appeared at Snorlax chin resulting him to fall into the wall.

A Nidoqueen!

"And why...in order to use the speed against him!" Giovanni shouted and Nidoqueen punched Snorlax again with so much power that it broke the wall and fell out.

"No!" Red said angrily but looking with sad eyes at what was happening to his Snorlax "I beat you with my speed before...now i'll beat you with my own."

"Pay attention!" Giovanni tsked and with a throw, bring out a Golem "Learn something!"

Golem didn't follow any orders. It just transformed into a ball and started attacked Red. Red moved to the right dodging the attack but the pokemon found the wall and with a huge impact, returned back to Red. Red, at the last second, dodged it but yet again it did the same. All in while Giovanni looked at him with huge intrest. The pokemon somehow didn't moved at Giovanni's location, even though it's direction went there.

Giovanni laughed "What's your next move, Red?"

'Shout' He thought and looked at his fainted Poliwrath 'Don't panic, Red! Think! Golem's like a projective ball! It's bounching like a pinball, trying to hone in on where my next pokemon's going to appear. Ok, then...what if i don't take out another pokemon.'

Red continued dodging Golem's attacks. At some point the Golem stopped. He must have been thinking for a really long time because Giovanni's eyes turned tired for just staring at Red and shouted.

"Golem, attack!" Golem moved and when it hit the ground it transformed again into a ball.

But this time, Red made the pokemon hit a corner and from the impact, it went directly to the hole that Snorlax had created.

"If i just let it keep bounching...Golem's bound to get tired of searching...and head for that hole in the wall! And at the second,it does... Snorlax!" He screamed with all his might and Snorlax's head appeared at the hole.

"Headbutt!" Snorlax hit Golem's head and with the huge impact of the hit, almost immediately Golem broke down to pieces and fall down.

"What's that for a hard head, ehm!?"

Giovanni smiled "How sad...Golem's crumbling too bad..." and with a gesture of his hand, Golem's pieces moved up to Snorlax's head "it's best attack invloves shattering."

"Snorlax!" Red screamed but it's too late "look out for the..."

"Rock throw!" Giovanni said and the pokemon fell into Snorlax's head causing it to lose its balance.

"And now..." Giovanni shouted "Explosion."

Golem unleashed an explosion, making Snorlax faint on the spot. Red gasped in shock but didn't have time to react when Giovanni's Beedrill pointed its drill to his throat.

"It's too late. It's over, Red. One move and Beedrill drills you!" Giovanni threatened "The moment you pick Snorlax, i choose explosion for my final attack. But exposion can't be used indoors. Which is why i let the fight go outdoors. I told you, you'd learn something."

He smirked "It is important to plan ahead as well. How about now? Will you succumb now that you're at Beedrill's mercy?"

Red backed himself against the wall. He couldn't go anywhere now. His pokemon were too far away and two were already fainted. Expect...the secretly pokeball under the heel of his shoe.

He glared at the man and stated " I will never give up!" and then a pair of grey and purple wings spreaded out behind him.

Aero poped out of the pokeball Red had positioned under his shoe, and instantly lifted its trainer up and away from the deadly pinned arm of Giovanni's Beedrill.

"The battle is not over! Hyperbeam!" Red ordered to his flyer.

The Beedrill fainted in one hit while Giovanni held up his arms to fend off the smoke that had been created by the blast. Red then landed and discovered that the man was gone.

"There is a hole..." Red said while looking down to see what was there.

But all of a sudden, the whole gym started to shake and crumble. Red bring his arm up and then noticed his Poli. Oh, no! He rushed as fast as he could to protect his fainted Poli. Just in time. But a falling boulder from the ceiling fell on his back and got smashed.

Weakly crawling out from the crumbled Viridian Gym, the boy gasped for air. When he was ok, he looked up to find a Nidoking looming over him. Then he realized

"That's what caused the eartquake?!"

Giovanni laughed and released his full party of ground pokemons "I am impressed Red. So far, i had been playing with pokemon from outside my speciality. Cloyster... Beedrill. But you're actually forcing me to use my best fighters!"

Red standed up and ordered his Aero

"Attack." But the rock flyer before it could react, got swatted down by a tailwhip from Giovanni's Rhyhorn.

"So much for your overhead escape. Now to trap the trainer himself!" He grined and ordered " Rhydon... Fissure!"

The attack made the ground cracked made Red fall down in an hole. But before he fell inside, he grabbed the edge and made him hanging on a split of earth.

Giovanni grined again and said.  
"Destroy the opponent's footing...a good trick to remember. You know you have fought many specialities. All gymleaders specialize in specific pokemon types. Lt. Surge commands electric pokemons, Koga poison ones, Sabrina psychic ones, while i excel in using ground types. With my Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, Rhydon and Dugtrio, as well as my invinsible skills, i have earned the name Giovanni of the Land."

Red stared at him with open mouth. The missing gym leader. The ,indeed, invicible leader. He stopped. No. It was not over yet. He looked around for his fallen pokeballs. When he found them he leaped to catch them. But Giovanni's Dugtrio leaped first and used dig. The attack broke the switches on the balls, rendering the pokemons inside unable to leave the devices.

Giovanni remarked.  
"You have fought well, Red. You have traveled all around this land and survived challenges that noone you could but you never realized. The whole of Kanto falls under my command and noone stands a chance against me."

Giovanni explained.  
"Every place you visited and fought was under my control. To you, they were unconnected incidents... But all of your battles were pieces of one great plain! All of the pokemon we collect for experimental purposes were brought to Celadon city labs for biosurgery...then put through battle training in the neighboring town of Saffron city. Next, followed a shipping to Cinnabar Island via the S.S. Anne in Vermillion due to the blocked pathways by land in the northern cities where 'good' gym leaders watched the cities. And finally, the altered pokemons are dispatched into the Viridian Forest to rebuild their wildness and aggressiveness, and since i am gone from Viridian and all strong trainers have left the city and nobody remains to interfere with my plan to make the forest my pokemon breeding ground. And all of that to develop an unstoppable army of pokemon."

Red was listening all of this with clenched fist.

'I'm the only one who knows! The only one who can stop him! I can't afford to lose!' He sweared.

Then suddedly, one of his pokeballs hopped up from the cracked ground. Red catched it and saw a determined look on Pika's face inside it. He smiled and slowly he stood up while holding his pokeball in his chest.

"This isn't just a battle between me and you, anymore!" Red declared "This is a battle to stop Team Rocket! And i'm gonna win.''

Then, he charged towards Giovanni and the man immediately springed to his feet as well.

Giovanni grined "You haven't changed a bit since the last time i saw you, Red. Well, let me tell you...how this will end up! Pikachu's strongest attack is thunderbolt and it takes 1 second for it to pop out of the pokeball, 2 for charging up enough electricity, and another 2 to fire off the attack, making it a total of 5 seconds, which my Nidoqueen would have finished them off with a poison sting by then."

Red yelled "Pika is quicker than that you believe!"

He tossed his pokeball forward. The pokeball poped open in the first second, and to Giovanni's surprise, Pika finished charging by the second second. The little electric rat unleashed the thunderbolt in the third second and Red looked at the Nidoqueen and its trainer... Something happened! The pokemon and Giovanni should have fainted and fall down by now. What was going on?

Giovanni put his hands inside his trousers and smiled widely. Pikachu touched the ground and also it was confused, too. It looked at its owner for an answer but the only thing Red did was looking at his opponent. Nidoqueen chanced its position for right to left and looked at the Pikachu.

Giovanni laughed "Red, Red, Red. Last lesson. You never trust or listen the opponent words."

Red became more confused 'What?'

"You believed that i will use poison sting, right?" He tsked "I never said that i will use...an attack move...first!" Giovanni screamed and moved his hand.

And then Red understood.

"Pika, dodge it!" But it was late.

Nidoqueen moved towards the rat and with its claws high up, hit it. The Pikachu screamed. Blood drooped from it and purple drops, all in while it hit furiously. Before Red could react, Nidoqueen grabbed Pika and threw it at the wall near Red. The pokemon fell down. Red ran towards it and hugged it. The pokemon barely breath but he could still fell its heartbeat.

He pulled up his hand and saw blood. Lots of blood. 'Don't move! You will hurt Pikachu. Stay still!' He stared at his hand unaware that Giovanni was approaching him.

"As you guessed, i didn't use an attack move but a defense one. A non-damaging one, too. Detect. A useful one. Moving from one side to the other is one way to understand this move." He looked at Red.

"You love your pokemon to the point you tried to protect one by hitting yourself. You would rather hurt yourself than see them being hurt."

Red looked up. Giovanni saw him full of blood, his clothes torn apart and his eyes now forming tears that didn't come down.

"As i believed, you lost the bet. Your pokemon are enable to fight. Resulting you, joining Team Rocket." Giovanni said and gave his hand to Red.

Red couldn't believe it. He had lost. He had lost to his greatest enemy. The one with whom had made a bet. A bet that he was afraid. A bet that would destroy his life. The thought of being a Rocket for the rest of his life made him want to throw up. No. _No_!

"No! I will not join a organization that destroy pokemon lives or human's. A organization that has fun by only making people die and get hurt. An organization that wanted the worst for everyone! No, i will not!" He screamed with all his might.

Giovanni turned around. He walked towards the river and turned again to him.  
"I knew that you would not join Team Rocket even with or without a bet. So let me rephrase statement. As i am seeing, your pikachu needs medical treatment. And the only thing that can keep it alive for the trip to the hospital is its pokeball, which..." He hold up a pokeball "I got it. Your other pokemon are in the hole with their pokeballs destroyed. Which means that even if they wanted to come up or you... transforming them to others pokeball, would be impossible. Because if you don't join, my Nidoking can tear apart land but also merge it, too. So, i think you know what will happen. Last but not least, i have the control of this forest and only with a movement of my hand all the pokemon in the forest will attack the citizens of Viridian city."

Red looked lost, defeated. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, he couldn't yell. Nothing. For the first time, he felt empty. He looked at Giovanni and then Giovanni lifted his hand.

"The sake of your pokemon and the lives of the townpeople are your decision!" Giovanni pointed out and after he moved his hand down, Red heard shouts.

-xxx-

Looking at her rattata was so amazing. She loved that little thing and it had only passed like one hour when she captured it with that boy. The girl looked around and when her eyes spotted the gym she wondered.

'Did the boy find something? Will he come back?'

She must have been thinking for a long time because someone shouted at her.  
"Yellow! Leave from there and come in the square!" One of her babysitters shouted.

"Ok!" She shouted while moving with her new pokemon in the square.

The babysitters that uncle had hired were sometimes pushy but really nice people. They protected her, fed her and stayed with her while her uncle was away in the ships. She wanted to go with him but the captain always said she was too young to be in one yet. Well, she didn't complain. She liked Viridian city.

She looked at the entrance of the forest. She had never said why she truly been there. She was listening something, like thoughts. But only the feelings, like angry or sad. And only pokemon's feelings. She had felt someone... being hurt. But it wasn't the ones like she had felt. It felt...stronger. So, she had followed it and as a result, she was getting lost. But, when she met that large blue pokemon that feeling disappeared. It was more...angry but the same pokemon sent it. Maybe that pokemon was senting it.

She listened her pokemon's feelings. Happy. That's nice. When suddedly... there were more. _Hungry. Sad. Angry. Alone._ She found the feelings sounded from yet again, the forest. She turned around to see if her babysitters looked at her and when none looked, she entered the forest. She knew that she shouldn't get inside it. But she wanted to know, if the pokemon were ok.

With her rattata by her side, she moved inside.

Yellow felt the feelings getting stronger. And stronger. They were ,though, not really loud or tiring but only that they were close. She moved farther inside and then she heard someone shouted.

Then all the feelings chanced. _Hungry. Angry. Punish._ **_Punish!_** Yellow held her head. There were really strong and tiring now. She couldn't stop them. They got stronger and stronger that...she understood. They were getting close! She needed to move! But she couldn't. So strong. So powerful. She looked down and tried to imagine something happy. She couldn't! She panicked.

But then her rattata sent her stronger thoughts. Positive one's. She opened her eyes and saw her pokemon looking at her. She had fallen down in her kneels somehow. Her rattata jumped and moved. Yellow looked at it and understood. She couldn't see were she going. Not with all that feelings but could felt her rattata one's more clearly. Like there was a bond. She stood up and followed her rattata feelings.

After some time, they had got away from all the noise and when she opened her eyes, Yellow was standing in the same place that that boy's flying pokemon had left. It was more quiet, now. Why?... Oh, no. The pokemon were heading towards her town! That's why it was quiet here. There were really far from it.

But then some feelings stopped her moving. She, again, held her head in a way to stop the feelings but nothing happen. _Revenge_. _**Revenge**_ _. Punish_.

Only negative feelings. Wait? Why negative feelings? It was only one's pokemon feelings! She opened her eyes and looked down. Her rattata was in her feet, fainted. But, there were traits that showed that the pokemon had fought elsewhere. And then was thrown back here. Then, Yellow stopped breathing.

She slowly lifted her eyes up and saw a pokemon looking at her with glowing, red eyes. When the pokemon understood that Yellow was looking at its eyes, it opened its mouth and fall down.

Yellow screamed.

-xxx-

Giovanni smirked happily. The demands had started. Having all the pokemon out of their pokeballs, away from the environment they live and then smashing their habitans, was the most greatest plan he had. The pokemon felt vulnerable without their homes, without the thing they were used to be with. So, the only thing they could do was find the one who destroy their habitans. And in this case it was the Viridian city.

He laughed. Not only he could use his plan but also blackmail Red. The perfect startegy. He knew that he would met Red, here. He would battle with him and why not use a bet. He knew also that he would not accept that he lost the bet and join him, so he bring him were he wanted. Everything went exactly his plan.

Without his pokemon, Red was nothing. Without them, the thought only, was difficult for him. He loved them, respect them, made them his family. His weakness. The now deafeated boy was thinking. What he could think now? Nothing! He was at his mercy and he knew it. He held tight pikachu's pokeball. Nothing at all.

"I...accept." Something bring him to reality and looked back at Red.

Red now was looking at him with empty eyes, his optimistic smile, now replaced with a emotionless face and his eyes now forming tears. He had been defeated and he couldn't do anything now. Perfect. Giovanni smiled but before he could say anything, Red moved down his head.

"In one condition..." He stopped.

When he lifted it up, a single tear had fallen from his eyes.

"I..."

-xxx-

Well, now what will happen. Is Yellow ok? What did Red ask?  
Stay tuned!

-xxx-


	2. The Attacks

**_-xxx-_**

 ** _Hello Everyone! Thank you for the favs and the reviews! But, shall we continue our story?  
_**

 ** _-xxx-_**

Yellow screamed.

She screamed until her lungs didn't have enough air. She coughed. She could feel pain. Pain. _Pain!_...

 _ **Pain**_...no everywhere. Only in her knees. Why? And in her head, too, but those were the thoughts...no, the feelings of that Pokemon! So, why...

Yes, she had felt in her knees. She was down to her knees. And she realized that she wasn't screaming anymore. She was, but, her voice didn't come out. Also, she had her head down.

What had happened? Is she ok? Is she fine? Is she dead? She could still feel the pain in her knees, so... Did that Pokemon hurt her? Leave her? She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. No, that she didn't want to open them but...she simply couldn't. She didn't feel her head. Nor her eyes, nor her ears. Nothing responded when she tried to move it.

Did that pokemon do that to her? Is she truly ok? She realized that she started panicking again. She needed to stop. Deep breaths. Inhale...exhale. She started to calm down. She tried again. Nothing. She couldn't move.

She wanted to cry but yet again, couldn't. Is the pokemon there? Did it leave? What was happening? She tried to think. Maybe moving her lower body? She tried only moving her upper.

'Yes, good idea' She thought.

She, then, tried to move with everything she got... She stopped. Why? She panicked. She was giving her body, the command to move, not to stop. She wasn't giving this command. Someone else gave that command. She was thinking 'move', no stop. How?

She tried again, quicker that time.

'Stop.' No. No! She wasn't giving that command. What was happening?

She wanted to move. She wanted to see, to hear...she wanted to leave. Who gave that command?... The pokemon? Was it a physic one?

But if it was truly one, wouldn't Yellow feel it. Heard it, talked to it. Listened it's thoughts. How?

She tried again. She felt numb. She couldn't feel. She couldn't hear, see, talk. But then, how she felt her knees?

 _'Stop"_

...! A voice. It was a voice. Not a command. A strong voice. A voice that stop her from moving. How? Did she know that voice, recognize it?

'Do not move! You will hurt yourself!"

... A male voice! But whose?

'I want to move, I want to leave this forest!' She screamed to him.

'I know you do. I can feel your pain. I understand it.' That voice talked to her, calmly and slowly.

'But I want to see, hear, walk...' She told the voice.

'I know! But if you move, you will destroy your body and your head. Stay still and everything will be ok... Don't panic, don't think, just... Relax.' The voice told her and she obeyed.

She didn't think, talk, panic...the pokemon!

'I had taken care of that pokemon!' The voice said calmly 'Don't worry, you are now alone. Not need to panic.'

She calmed herself. The pokemon wasn't there. It was gone... But?

'No. It is ok. Just...fainted. Relax and when you are ready, tell me.' The voice understood Yellow's thought and answered her.

She relaxed. How did that voice know Yellow's thought? She didn't pay attention in that and relaxed. She smiled. She felt again her upper body. She felt her hands. There were in her head. In her ears. Her head was looking down. She was indeed on her knees. But she couldn't still felt her lower body... Wait? How did she know that she was on her knees?

...the pain. She felt pain in them. She must have felt down with a great impact causing her knees to feel pain. But, yet again, she could feel only this part, not her entirely lower body.

After she had calmed down, she said.

'I am ready.'

'Ok. Listen to me' The voice said and stopped.

Yellow waited. That voice. She knew that voice. She had heard again that phrase. 'Listen to me.' But from whom?

'Can you move your hand?' The voice asked.

Yellow tried to move her hand. Slowly but carefully, she managed it. She had moved her hand away from her head. That was the moment she understood that she had her eyes still closed. She tried to open them.

'No. Don't open them. You have already used enough strength to move your hand. You need the remaining strength you have.'

She stopped. She stood still.

'Ok, now move your hand down and leave it there.'

She obeyed. She moved her hand down and she touched something. It wasn't her body but something furry.

'Now, concentrate.'

At what? What exactly? She guessed it was the object she touched. So with everything she got, she focused on the object. Thoughts, feelings and...pain. So much pain that she wanted to cry. She wanted to stop. But she couldn't anymore move her hand. Like someone had clued it on the object.

And then, she felt it. That thing...that pokemon was her Rattata. She could feel its pain. She wanted to stop it. But, how? She tried to focus more and more. And then...she knew where the pain was coming from.

She sensed something coming from her hand. Something strong. It was going to her Rattata. What was it? Then, it disappeared. She felt weaker. She was tired. It was like she had run a marathon.

'Everything is ok. You did it. What about you sleep for a while?' The voice suggested.

Sleep? It was a good idea. She felt her body grow heavier and...she fell down unconscious.

 _ **-xxx-**_

Blue looked around. She had just entered the Viridian forest and she was immediately attacked from a wild pidgey. So small and weak. She had run away. She didn't want to hurt it. Her pokemon were more powerful than it and...why would she attack it?

She looked down. She had met many pokemon here. But all of them were weak. How would she win the leagues like that? She had 5 pokemon. She needed 6. She hoped to capture one in here but all of them were weak. She needed strong pokemon. At least, strong enough for her to train it in this one week she had.

She looked at her jigglypuff and then at her nidorina. Nidorina was ahead of them, guiding them around the forest. Blue had captured nidorina in this forest so it knew every path of it. She was glad because right now she couldn't figure out where to go. The path had disappeared and every tree and bush were looking the same.

She followed her nidorina while having her attention in the forest. Yes, it had so many weak pokemon in it but she had a feeling that something big was inside it. At least, she walked in the road where there weren't trees above her. So, she would know if...

It is ok. Having her jigglupuff as a flying mean was ok. She was flying and she didn't have a bird. After the incident, she was afraid of birds. Not like that boy's flying pokemon. Green's.

Green had, as she believed, a dragon. A fire breathing dragon. And Red. He also had a dragon. A dragon which controlled rocks. Both of those pokemon had wings but there were not like it's...

She shook her head.

'No, think something positive. Like your pokemon. Or when you will win the battles.'

She turned her head behind. She had managed to get away from those people. She laughed. She had all of her money and had left without a scratch or a refund. She looked up.

It was a really huge forest. And a quiet one, too. She wondered when she would get out of it. She opened her phone which she had bought with the money she had earned (or got illegal) and opened the map. So, she was heading to the Viridian city. Nice...oh wait. She remembered that place. Well, when she got there, she would leave immediately. Maybe, some of the villagers would still remember her and that would be a really huge problem.

Her nidorina stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Nido? I was following you. Don't worry, I am behind you" She told it.

Nidorina smiled at her and continued walking. She was happy that her pokemon worried and cared about her. They were always there for her, in the good and the bad times. Jigglypuff turned and smiled at her, too. She smiled back and all of them continued walking.

The forest was really quiet. Then, something shook the ground.

"An earthquake?" Blue said and stopped walking.

It wasn't really powerful. A battle? Maybe. But the pokemon here weren't strong enough to make the ground move.

A battle between trainers? Probably. Blue decided that this wasn't important so she continued walking. But when she moved, jigglypuff's eyes became huge. A pokemon. An enemy.

But jigglypuff didn't turn to the bushes in front of it. It was just looking down. Why? Nidorina had come beside jigglypuff and together looked down. Why? Was the enemy down? Were they looking for the pokemon?

Blue backed away from her pokemon and looked down, too. Why were they looking down? She focused on the spot her pokemon focused. Nothing. Nor a movement, nor... No.

They were not looking down. They were listening. There were sounds but from where? Only one thing Blue knew. If jigglypuff's eyes got huge, an enemy was approaching. So, she waited. And at that very moment, jigglypuff inflated itself and turned towards the bushes. What was it doing? If the enemy was approaching from the bushes, then why was it going up?

... Oh, no. The enemy was flying. A flying pokemon. She backed away slowly and then a huge amount of pokemon flew above her. She ran towards a tree, which was behind her while holding her head. She fell down on her knees and stood still.

Meanwhile, nidorina was in front of her and was growling at the flying pokemon which came near. Jigglypuff was still up in the air but now closer to Blue, providing a shield for her. But all the pokemon which flew above her didn't touch the ground. They were just flying away from something but from what.

Blue had closed her eyes and breathed. She felt something fell on her knees and when she opened her eyes, she saw some tears. She was crying. She moved her hands from her head to her eyes. When she tried to pressed her right hand to her eye, she found that she was holding Blasty's pokeball.

The pokemon had closed its eyes and just moved around inside its pokeball. She held it with both hands and brought it closer to her head.

'Breath, calm yourself. Even your pokemon inside your pokeball is concerned. Try to calm yourself'

Some time passed and she opened her eyes. Her pokemon looked at her. She smiled at them. The pokemon had disappeared and now she was alone with her own pokemon. The pokemon came closer and tried to hug her. But Blasty had still its eyes closed. She hugged her outside pokemon while saying to her Blastoise.

"Is everything ok, Blasty? Don't worry, I am ok now."

The pokemon moved its head up and looked at her. It had stopped moving and now was looking at its trainer with an emotionless face. When Blue smiled at it, it turned its mouth to a happy smile and waved its hands. It was worried for her. She smiled again and looked up.

The sky was clear now. The pokemon had disappeared. She wanted to be happy but she had seen something strange. Even though she had covered her face when she was running towards the tree, she had managed to see a golbat. A golbat. In the forest. She held her hand in her chin.

What was a golbat doing in the forest? And what did cause the earthquake and the pokemon to become nuts? Now that she was thinking it, the number of pokemon which flew above her was really high.

Yeah, she was in a forest but yet again...how did that pokemon fly together at the exactly same time? Her blastoise was now moving faster its hands. Something was bothering it. She turned the pokeball to her so Blasty could see her. But the blastoise turned again towards the left bushes and now continued the motion. She did it again and again but her pokemon continued turning left. She stopped and looked at her outside pokemon.

They were, too, looking towards the left bushes. Jigglypuff had closed its eyes and nidorina had opened its mouth. And then, jigglypuff sang. Blue didn't have any moment to close her ears and fell down still holding Blasty's pokeball. Jigglypuff stopped and while wavering its eyes, ran towards the right but not too far from the left bushes. Nidorina also moved to the right and stood still.

It turned to the left bushes and shot spikes while emitting off its smell. It was giving its smell to the spikes before shouting them. Why?

"Nido, if you continue, you will not have any barbs left to cover yourself. Stop it." Blue ordered

But the nidorina continued. Meanwhile, jigglypuff was singing again but in a different tempo. What was it doing? Were they bringing here someone?

"You two stop what you are doing and come here. Stop." But the pokemon continued.

Nidorina stopped shooting spikes and now it was giving its odor. Jigglypuff stopped singing and ran to the right bushes and stopped.

"No, jigglypuff. Where are you going? Come here now!" She shouted while trying to stand up.

But her nidorina turned at her and looked at her, angrily. What was it doing? What had happened to her pokemon? Why were they acting strange? Her nidorina watched her and when it detected what it was looking for, ran towards jigglypuff.

Blue looked at it and then tried standing up again. But she was moving slower. Really slower. It was like someone had glued her down. She wasn't moving at all.

No...her nidorina had used a move. That's why she was moving slower. But which? She turned and looked at her pokemon. They looked back and turned again towards the bushes. Did someone do something to her pokemon? Why nidorina used an attack at her?

Suddenly, a loud growl was sounded. Her pokemon took attack positions and waited. A pokemon! Her nidorina turned again to her and hit down its legs. Blue felt something eerie in her face. Something like...a face.

Blue moved her eyes and saw an enormous purple face, smirking at her. The smile turned to laughing and the face got closer. Blue put her hands in her eyes and faced the tree. Nidorina had used scary face on her. Why?

She heard again the now angrily growl. She gazed at the position she believed the pokemon was but she only saw the purple face still laughing at her. She turned at her pokemon and both them was attacking. Jigglypuff sang as loud as it could and nidorina was emitting its smell. A sound made her pokemon entered the bushes and ran to the right. The attack slowly disappeared and Blue could see the right bushes move violently.

She was alone now. She stood up and watched the bushes while listening to the shouts and screams of that pokemon and hers, getting weaker and weaker. Her pokemon were protecting her from that pokemon. They lured it away from her. Nidorina by emitting its smell so it could not find Blue's and jigglypuff by singing so it could not hear Blue's voice. And not only that but they worked together to made it followed them so it could be away from Blue. That's why they were acting weird.

Blue signed. They must have felt that that pokemon was much stronger that her and decided to lure away. And also they thought that themselves. They must also have felt that Blue could not think properly after the flying pokemon incident. She felt so happy and proud of her pokemon.

Her blastoise pokeball moved. She moved her hand up and looked at it. Blasty was smiling. Indeed, her pokemon were clever. Blasty felt the danger from inside its pokeball and warned the others by moving its hands and turning towards the direction the danger was. And the outside pokemon acted quickly to protect her. But now? Where were her pokemon going? She needed to find them. They were smart but how they would know where to find her. And also she needed to know if they were ok.

Blue moved from the tree and started walking towards the right bushes that her pokemon had entered but then the left bushes moved. Blue whirled and stared at them. They moved again and she backed slowly away.

That moment, her blastoise popped out of its pokeball between her and the bushes, ready to face its opponent.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Green jumped and stepped on the ground. He was surfing with his psyduck for hours. After he had defeated Agatha in the Power Plant and left his newest pokemon in the hands of that boy, he had left and surfed until here. Cinnabar Island.

Green was relieved that he touched the ground after hours of surfing. He liked surfing but after 2 hours on psyduck, it had exhausted him and his pokemon. It was nice finally touching the ground and felt the stable ground under your feet.

Green walked towards the small town of this island and went right away to the pokecenter. He needed to tell his grandpa what happened.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Green left the pokecenter and tried to find in the map that Daisy had given him where the hotel was. After talking to grandpa, he felt somewhat lighter. Grandpa had suggested finding a hotel and stayed for the rest of the day. He had agreed. If Agatha was on a small island then everyone could appear here.

He also needed some rest, too. It was a really tiring battle and also a long journey to come here. Green passed some buildings that he didn't pay attention to and entered the hotel's entrance.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Sleeping for a while did help him recover some energy. But he had just woken up to the sounds outside his window. He looked at his clock. It was noon.

He stood up and looked outside it. Some people wearing red and blue t-shirts walked past the hotel while others played music. They waved some flags with drops of water on them and sang old lullabies.

They were celebrating something. Something that had a connection with the water. But this island wasn't the island of fire. You know... with the volcano burning on it.

Green dressed and left the hotel. He was bound to stay here today so he could learn what exactly they were celebrating. He followed them until something caught his eyes. An old building was glowing under the sun and Green approached it.

Green bring out his map and found that that building was the famous Pokemon Mansion. But in the description in the map was saying that the building was well-kept and habitable. But he took his eyes from the map he saw an old, burned-down and abandoned building.

The map was created recently so something must happen in it. So, Green put away his map and entered the mansion. He wanted to know what happened to it.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Green walked with his scyther on his side. The mansion had 4 floors, all destroyed. But anyone could walk at them freely without incidents. Everything was destroyed. The doors, the walls, the furniture. Nothing to find here.

Green went down the stairs and looked around. He had found many pokemon here. They were all ponytas or wheezings. Nothing special. His scyther battled them without any problems. He found a window and looked outside. He was on the first floor. So he had returned to the begging.

He hadn't found anything that could give him some light of what happened here. Nothing at all. Like someone had destroyed the evidence by burning them down. His scyther moved around happily. It must be happy that they finally found the entrance. Green signed and followed his pokemon without a word.

Scyther touched the ground and turned to its trainer and waited for him to come over. It got excited and moved its scythes around and accidentally made a statue fell down. But it stopped and a sound of an opening door was heard in the distance. The statue had stopped because of a rope which was under it. Green looked at it and then at his scyther.

Scyther understood and flew towards the place it believed the sound was heard. Green followed behind. In a small corridor, a door had opened. Green and his pokemon entered it and saw a small room with papers and books on the floor. On the walls were small boards with words on them and plants which had died on the corners of the room. There was also a circle table that had papers with different colors on it.

Green looked at the boards but everything he read was only numbers. The paper on the floor was a mess and he couldn't understand anything. He went towards the table and read the colorful papers. Some had numbers on them and others had names of pokemon. But one of them had only some sentence written on it that didn't make sense.

'ARC or CP is now on the go. The Pokémon with different... had reacted nicely in... now it is official...But we must test it on... waiting for test to...'

Green tried to understand what was written in it. It didn't have any dates on it. But it was written in the computer so it must be made recently. He tried to find anything that could make him find what it exactly said. But Green felt someone watching him.

He turned slowly towards the place he felt the strange presence. But there was nothing there. Something fell down and Green jumped from the table. He looked at the ground and saw that a board had fallen down. Green looked up and tried to find where that thing was.

Another board had fallen down and Green put his back on the wall. Scyther had gone inside his pokeball so Green was alone with this thing. Another board fell down and now a strange wind made all the papers flew up. Green ran away from the papers that followed him and tried to find the door. He grabbed a dead plant and put it in front of him so it could prevent the papers. The papers fell on it and made a huge pile while the wind continued.

Green put his hand in front his face so he could see where the door was and tried to hold his ground. But the wind got stronger and Green lost his balance. He fell on the wall and then down. The papers fell on his head and he tried to get them out.

He needed to get out one of pokemon. He needed help. But he couldn't reach them. The wind was too strong. It made him fell on the wall again and held him there. And then he heard a really loud sound.

Someone wanted to get rid of him. They were closing the door! He needed to think fast. He turned his head to the right and tried to find something. Something to help him...

But he couldn't concentrate. The wind got stronger and then a deafening sound was made. Green's ears started buzzing and he felt sick. The wind was holding him in place. Something was sounded again and then the wind stopped and started again, making Green hit the wall multiple times.

Suddenly, the wind stopped and Green fell down. He wanted to throw up and sleep for a while but he couldn't. What if the enemy was in here? He moved slowly his head up and looked around. After he didn't find anything, he let his head fell down to the ground. He breathed and waited for a while for the buzzing to stop and really gently moved his body to a kneeling position. He looked at the door. It was closed. He closed his eyes and tried to make his mind clear.

He stood up and tried to find something to help him get out of here. He looked around. Nothing. He signed... Wait, his pokemon! He pulled out his psyduck. His psyduck came near him. It was concerned. After saying that he was fine, he asked.

"Could you find me a way to get out?"

It was silly, he knew it but the walls were not easily broken. He could bring out charizard or machamp but they didn't fit in this small room. He hoped that his pokemon would find something to help him get out here.

Its gem glowed and it moved towards a plant. He followed it and then golduck pushed it. The plant fell and stopped. Another switch. And then another door appeared on the wall. Green watched it opened and after it stopped his golduck ran inside it. Green followed behind it.

The door was leading down and then up. After a while, they found the exit. Green opened it and he found himself outside of the mansion. In fact, he was exactly outside of the mansion. It was just a few steps ahead. He turned and looked at the exit. It was under some plants and behind some trees. You couldn't see it at all. He turned towards the mansion and saw the front door open. He decided he didn't want to find anything more for the mansion (even though he wanted) and left.

But while he was leaving, he managed to see the statue. It was in its place, again.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Green walked towards the hotel. Who wanted to get rid of him? Why did he close the door if he knew that there was another door inside the room? Was he from the mansion? Or was someone that didn't want Green to learn something?

Well, he was lucky. He didn't understand anything of what it was written in the paper. Something about a test. Did they do experiments on pokemon? Green stopped. Was that mansion owned from Team Rocket? That's why there was this kind of papers in this room. That's why the room was closed.

But Team Rocket had been disbanded , hadn't it? Did Green and the others kids destroy their plans on world domination, or not? They might be keeping a low profile so they can continue their plans without any problems. So that ARC was one of their plans. But did they do that test or abandoned it? As it looked they must have stopped it.

So that's why they had closed that room. But if that plan didn't work or continue then why didn't they burn those documents? They must have burned that mansion so they would not be any pieces of evidence of what was happening inside there. And everything that wasn't burned at all or enough, were put in that room. That's why that document had missing words.

But again why didn't they burn them at all. Did they want to continue that test? Green had closed his eyes. But yet again, if it was indeed Team Rocket then how didn't they know that there was another door inside that room?

Green decided to stop. His head felt heavier from all that thinking. So, he walked to the hotel when he noticed someone near the hotel watching the sea. He was wearing a white robe and a brown hat. He was also standing on a cane.

Green approached the man. He felt that he knew him from somewhere. Suddenly, the man turned towards him and saw him. He was surprised too and after a while, he smiled at him.

"Hello, Green."

Green realized who he was and nodded his head.

"What are you doing here?"

 ** _-ooo-_**

"So, mister, you are telling me that that festival is only celebrated here?" Green asked while he was following the man.

The man signed happily.

"No, no. I told you Green. It is celebrated on Cinnabar island and in Orange Archipelago. And it is not a festival but a ceremony. A special ceremony for the water pokemon. And again don't call me 'mister'. Blaine is fine."

Green looked at him. When he had first seen that man, he was sure that he was a gym leader. His look behind the glasses and the steady tone of his voice were some of the characteristics of a gym leader. Even though he had met the man before, he had never learned his name. Blaine had shaken his hand with him and what caught Green's eyes was how unsteady his hand was. Blaine after the shaking took it in his other hand and hold it, really tight. Maybe he had hurt it somewhere?

Anyway, after they had talked for a while, Green had asked what they were celebrating. Blaine happily told him and now they were heading there. As far as he knew, this celebration or correctly ceremony only happened once a year. And that day was today. In that ceremony, water pokemon gathered in the cave on this island and with every strength of their body,tried to leap over a waterfall and evolve. Every year different pokemon come here and this year water pokemon was magikarp.

Green and Blaine had surfed to get there. It was a different island but it wasn't far away from Cinnabar island. The cave was at the center of it and they had entered it without a problem. Now Green was walking alongside a river with singing magikarps.

"Even though there are two places for evolution, all the water pokemon come here. If you ask me why, well I can't answer you. Some scientists say that it is easier for them to come here. I say that they come here because it is not too far away from their regions." Blaine said and continued walking while having his hand on his chest.

Green continued watching the magikarps. So, this is how wild water pokemon evolved. He had heard rumors of how wild pokemon evolved. Plant and fire to be precise. Well, now he would see how the water evolved. He smiled. Something glowed inside the river and Green turned to see what. But there was nothing. Only singing magikarps.

But Blaine's voice made him looked up, again.

"We arrived! Oh, look Green! Quickly! A magikarp is leaping on the waterfall."

Green entered a room with glowing crystals everywhere and a huge waterfall in the center of it. People was watching the waterfall and shouted inspirational quotes to help the pokemon. Green turned and looked.

Inside a huge lake, there were magikarps which looked up. A really small magikarp was leaping on the waterfall trying to evolve itself. The magikarps which looked were shouting at it, helping it. The magikarp continued in steady tempo and then it fell down.

"What happened?" Green asked while staring at the now disappointed pokemon.

"It wasn't strong enough to evolve." Blaine answered "If a pokemon wants to evolve, it must overcome the water's power and go to the other side of the waterfall. Here, look! Another is trying"

Indeed, a bigger magikarp was now leaping on the waterfall. But this one was moving quicker and when it reached the begging of the waterfall, it started glowing. A loud scream shook the cave and a gyarados had appeared. The gyarados screamed again and turned around leaving the cave from the other side of it.

Green was looking with open mouth. That was really impressive. It had just...evolved. How?

"As I told you the pokemon must overcome the strength of the waterfall in order to evolve. Some believe that this makes the pokemon evolve. Others believe that the cave is giving them a push for the next evolution." Blaine answered his unsaid question and looked at him. "Not everything can be answered in this world. Nature is mysterious."

Blaine laughed and nodded at Green. Green nodded back. He was right. Nature was indeed mysterious. And that's why it had its beauty. Green closed his eyes and heard the shouts and quotes of the people.

Suddenly, something shook the cave. Green opened his eyes. There weren't any gyarados' screams. There weren't any pokemon on the waterfall so, what... There was another earthquake but this time, something sounded like breaking apart. People were screaming and Green understood why. The cave was falling apart.

Green moved to help the people leave the cave but something grabbed his sleeve. It was Blaine and he was looking up, towards the waterfall. Green copied him and saw someone he didn't want to see again. Team Rocket.

It must be them who did this! They were destroying the cave! Two grunts jumped and landed in front of them. When they turned towards them, the cave stopped shaking. Wait. They weren't destroying the cave. They had made the crowd leave it. A distraction!?

"Look, who we have here!" One of them said and both walked closer to them causing him and Blaine to back away.

"The traitor and his pet." The other said and moved at the right side while the other one moved to the left.

"Hahaha, a hedgehog I must say."

"You believe that you can make us lose ur temper with those cheap insults. Pathetic." Blaine told them.

"Who you call pathetic, old man?" The right one barked and the left one stopped him before putting out his pokeballs.

"No, Steve. Stop." He turned and looked at them. "We don't want anything from you. You are late either way. The last stage is done. So, are you ready to die!" He screamed and pull out a weezing while his partner pulled out an arbok.

"Last stage? Of what destroying the cave?" Blaine continued

"You believe! Everything has gone exactly according to the plan. The destruction of the cave is just a bonus. No one will know what happen here."

The right one laughed and screamed "Arbok, ice fang!"

Arbok moved and opened its mouth creating small ice in its teeth and it immediately moved to bite them. But while it did that a faint whistle was echoing inside the cave and then a rapidash appeared for above and slammed down the arbok. The arbok stayed on the ground and didn't move.

"What?" The grunt asked with an angry voice.

Meanwhile, the rapidash had gone behind Blaine and Blaine pet it.

"Bounce. A damaging attack that leaves sometimes its opponent paralyzed." Blaine told him while Green put out his charizard.

"You will not win this battle, traitor! Weezing, double hit!" He ordered and his weezing dashed to rapidash.

"Not so fast!" Green shouted and pointed at it.

Charizard held its ground and moved its head down. It moved it up fast and roared. Weezing stopped and returned back to its pokeball.

"Roar. The pokemon returns to its pokeball." Green announced.

"What happen guys? Will we battle now?" Blaine asked ironically and both him and Green smirked at them.

One of the grunts looked down at his feet. Then, he looked at the other one and nodded. They smirked and backed away from them

"Ha. Don't worry we won't bother you anymore." The left grunt said.

Suddenly, the arbok twitched and threw something black from its mouth. And then it exploded. Black smokes left it. It had used smokescreen. Green ordered his charizard to clear the fog and the pokemon violently moved its wings. The smoke had disappeared and also the two grunts.

Green looked puzzled. Why they left them? Did that grunt see something on the ground and understand something. Blaine should have the same thoughts because he moved towards the place they were standing. He and Green looked down but there was nothing. But something made him stop. 'The last stage is done.'

What did he mean? Was something happening? Green put his hand on his chin. Something was off. The grunt was smiling and looking at the river all the time...wait. The river! Green had seen something glowing in the river. But what?

He looked at the waterfall. The waters somewhat fell down faster. But nothing was off with that. Blaine must have seen something near the lake because he was running there. Green decided to follow him but something stopped him again. Something fell to his eyes. A light. He followed the ray and found that it was coming from the waterfall. But there was nothing in there.

He signed and started jogging to where Blaine had gone and disappeared but his charizard roared. Green looked at it and the pokemon showed him the waterfall. Green closed his eyes and shook his head but approached it this time. Green looked up again and he opened his mouth.

The thing that glowed was a pokemon. A magikarp that now was leaping the waterfall with the now faster-falling waters. But something was strange with that pokemon. It was...gold. It was a gold magikarp! But how? And then it hit him.

That's what the grunts saw. They saw the light and understood where the magikarp was. That why they were moving closer to them and away from the river. So they would...wait. The battle was a distraction. They were distracting Green and Blaine from the pokemon. But why?

Was that pokemon a test? Oh, no. The last stage wasn't done yet. The last stage was the pokemon to evolve to a gyarados! Green ordered his charizard to attack the magikarp but it was too late. Before charizard threw its attack to it, the magikarp had started moving faster. Faster than the other magikarps. And with a final leap, it started glowing.

Green moved back. In what it would evolve into? They needed to move, to leave the cave. So, Green screamed Blaine's name but he wasn't heard. The magikarp had screamed and then changed in a red gyarados. Green screamed again Blaine's name but he didn't get any answer. The gyarados roared again but something had stopped it.

A yellow light appeared on it and this time, it screamed with agony. They were trying to catch it. Green hopped at charizards back and flew up. There was a pikachu near the gyarados. But when it saw him, it disappeared. Charizard roared and dodged an attack. Green tried to find out from where it had come but his charizard dodged another one and flew higher.

A grunt was attacking the gyarados with a pikachu. But he didn't hold any pokeballs. Then, what he was doing?... 'A bonus.' He was trying to get it angry! He wanted to destroy the cave! Green told his charizard to attack the pikachu but the gyarados turned and attacked him. It threw water at him and Green had dodged it at the last second. The gyarados had recovered quicker than him and while it was roaring, it threw him a beam of ice.

Charizard stopped flying causing it and Green to fall down but dodging the attack at the same time. Charizard touched the ground while Green was looking up. The grunt had disappeared and so had his pokemon. He had fulfilled his purpose. Green swore inside him and told charizard to fly again. The charizard obeyed and flew up. Green turned his pokemon towards the exit and let it get him out.

He knew that the gyarados were pissed. And he knew when a gyarados was getting pissed, bad things would happen. So, Green turned and looked at the gyarados and swore again. The gyarados was using hyper beam but it was charging faster. Green motioned to his charizard to fly faster. They wouldn't make it. The beam was almost ready.

And with a single motion of its body, gyarados unleashed its attack. Green was shocked. It was stronger and faster. He heard the cave gave away and it started to fall off. He helped his pokemon dodged some rocks while charizard with all his might, flew as much fast it could go.

'A little more' He thought. They started approaching a light. Yes!

"Yes, Charizard! We can make it" He screamed and charizard nodded.

But gyarados had roared again causing more cracks to appear on the cave and when charizard was just some meters away from the exit, the cave collapsed.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Something was caressing her cheek. Something...soft. Yellow opened her eyes. She was looking at a white ceiling. She tried to move but her body stopped her. She opened her eyes again and turned around. She was inside a room. In front of her was a huge window with a door in the center. She looked down she was laying in a bed.

Her mind started working and she realized that it was a hospital bed. A squeak made her turned to her left. It was her rattata. When it realized that Yellow had woken up, it squeaked again happily and hopped on her bed. Yellow held it closer while saying.

"Hey, rattata. Don't worry, I am ok. Just...tired."

She tried again to sit up.

"What happened rattata? Why are we in a hospital? I am not hurt." She asked her rattata.

She looked outside. People were walking in the corridors while some people were standing in a small sitting area exactly in front of her. She focused on them and she understood that those people were her babysitters. What had happened? Was she hurt and she didn't know it?

Oh, wait. She remembered. She had fainted in the forest. She looked again at her rattata that now was sitting on her legs. Someone was talking to her, helping her. A familiar voice. A male's voice. He had told her to touch her rattata and then something happened. Something went to it. But what? And also who bring her here? Did that person save her?

She caught sight of something red and she moved her head up. Inside the sitting area, was a person who wore a red cap. Yellow smiled. Did that boy save her? She tried to see him but her babysitters had circled him. She could only see his cap. But something wasn't right. Wasn't his hat up? Why was it down now?

Suddenly, he moved and towards her room! He was coming inside her room. Did he see her move? Well, now her questions would be answered. He left from her babysitters and she finally looked at him.

It was him! He was that boy! He had saved her, didn't he? The only thing that bothered her was that his hat was closer to his eyes. He looked at her and smiled...

That wasn't his smile. It was different. His smile was kind. That's boy's was more like a smirk. He opened the door and entered the room. After he closed it, he moved to close the curtains on the windows. When he was done, he turned and blinked at her.

"Wow, finally some peace. Your babysitters are really kind but they drive me crazy. Is Yellow ok, are you ok, what happen, is everything ok." That boy said and laughed.

He was talking with a girly voice. Yellow turned her head to the left away from the boy's face.

"Excuse me but who you are?" She asked.

The stranger looked at her and gave her a confused look. He held up his hand and looked at it and he laughed. Did she say something wrong?

Suddenly, his body started melting away. Yellow screamed and put her hands on her face.

"No, no, no. Don't be afraid. I am so sorry! I should have warned you before I did this. It is ok." The stranger said and Yellow slowly pulled her hands away from her face.

She looked at him...no wait...at her. That Red have been replaced with a girl with brown hair. She had blue eyes and she was wearing a black dress. And now she was holding a purple thing.

"Let's start again, shall we? Hello, I am Blue. And this one over here is Ditty." She blinked again while the purple pokemon waved at her.

She waved back happily and Blue continued.

"Sorry if I scared you. Well, you see, Viridian city is a place that I can't show my face. I had done some things here that I hadn't repaid back so... Anyway, are you ok?" She asked and sat next to her.

"Well, yes I am fine. But can you tell me how your pokemon..." Yellow showed her "..did that?"

"Oh, haha. Well, this pokemon can transform into anything you want. But it must have seen it to..."

"You have seen that boy before?"

"...yes. He is one of my friends. And as I can see here everyone knows him. Did he do something?"

Yellow opened her mouth but close it. She opened it again and said.

"Yeah...but anyway. You closed the curtains because you didn't want my babysitters to see you?"

"Yes. As I said, it's better for them not to know that I am here. And also, I am close to hoarse my voice from all that talking. But you avoided the subject." She smirked "What did Red do?"

Yellow brushed. So, his name was Red. "He saved me from a pokemon..." She stopped. Why was she brushing?

"Oh, really! Well, that the Red I know. But let's return at what happen today."

Blue had stopped and looked at her. She was waiting for her to continue.

"...my rattata ran away from me and I followed it inside the forest. But as I can remember, I fell down and that all. That's all." She didn't say that she had followed some voices. She would think that she was crazy and Yellow didn't want that.

"Really? Well, as I can remember too, I had found you deep inside the forest."

"Well, ok! I...heard someone shouting and I got scared. But before I knew it, a pokemon had found me and I fainted. That's all."

She hoped that Blue would believe that and they could move on something different... Hold on!

"You found me?" Yellow asked her.

"Well, not exactly. Your rattata helped me found you."

"My rattata?" She asked.

How? Her rattata had fainted when it tried to battle the pokemon. How it help Blue found her... Did she do that? She had felt something leaving her body when she was touching it. She had felt its pain.

Did she heal it? That's impossible!

"Yes, your rattata." Blue answered and made Yellow returned back their conversation.

"So..."

 ** _-ooo-_**

 _Her blastoise popped out of its pokeball between her and the bushes, ready to face its opponent. But it didn't take any attack position. What was it doing? Blue decided to trust her pokemon, this time, and stood behind it._

 _The bushes moved again and a rattata jumped out of them. Blastoise cried happily and moved closer. The pokemon and hers talked with each other. Meanwhile, Blue was looking the scene. Did Blasty know that pokemon? That's why it was happy._

 _Suddenly, the rattata jumped into the bush again and Blasty turned towards. It pointed at the bushes. So, that was all about. The rattata wanted her and Blasty to follow it. Blasty moved inside before Blue could say anything. Blue looked at the bushes for a while and moved inside too._

 _The rattata was running with incredibly high speed. But Blue wasn't worried. If she and her blastoise weren't closer to it, it would stop and wait. But while it was waiting, it also squeaked like a maniac. Not only she heard people screaming angrily but she also had a screaming rattata. What was so important to scream like that?_

 _And then, the rattata turned and jumped into a bush. Blue braced herself and put her arms on her face, covering it and jumped inside it, too. When she took her arms away from her face, she saw a body. A female body._

 _She walked at it and checked it. She was ok. She must have probably fainted. The rattata had come near her and was patting its face on her head. So, that's why it was screaming. It was trying to save its trainer. She patted it on its face._

 _"Don't worry. We will take her to a hospital and she will be ok. Blasty, help me"_

 _The pokemon fell on its four legs and Blue put the girl in its shell. The rattata jumped on it and sat near its trainer. Blue smiled. That pokemon really did care for its trainer. As her's had done._

 _Suddenly pokemon cries were heard from where they had come. She knew that cries. It was hers! Nido and Jiggly jumped from the bushes and after they noticed their trainer, ran happily towards her. Blue ran too and hugged them._

 _"I am sorry! Thank you for protecting me! But please the other time warn me before you do anything...ok?" She cried and her pokemon nodded "I was afraid that something had happened to you! I was so worried! Are you ok?"_

 _She looked at her pokemon. Both of them were fine but Nido had a scratch on its face._

 _"It is ok. We will heal it when we get to the pokecenter." She said and Nido smiled._

 _"Ok, then. Shall we go?" She asked them happily while getting on Blasty's back._

 _Her pokemon agreed and started moving. But then, the rattata growled and so did Nido. Blasty stopped moving and Blue looked around. Red eyes had appeared and now they were watching them. Everywhere she looked, more red eyes she saw. Wild pokemon and judging from their looks they weren't friendly._

 _Blasty couldn't move and her jigglypuff and nidorina were exhausted from the other battle. What could she do? She gritted her teeth. She couldn't do anything. She could bring out Ditty but what it could too? She could fly with Blasty...oh no. It hadn't filled its cannons with water._

 _The only thing she could do now was praying for something to save them. All the pokemon withdrew and dashed toward her. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground. Blue held Blasty's shell and didn't move._

 _The screams! They had stopped. Did something happen? The pokemon around her didn't move. They were standing still. Their eyes weren't red anymore. How? Then, a pokemon roared. Blue clutched her ears and saw all the pokemon went to the left. All of them were...scared._

 _The ground was shaken, again. But not violently. And again and again. Each shake was stronger than the other. That pokemon was walking and it was coming here! Suddenly, all the pokemon bowed and ran away towards the right side._

 _Blue and her pokemon didn't move. What pokemon was that so everyone bowed at it and ran away? Then, that pokemon roared again. It was closer. Her pokemon turned and looked ahead and so she did._

 _The pokemon that everyone was afraid off was a Nidoking. The nidoking had stopped walking and now its was watching them. Blasty bowed its head, rattata and jigglypuff had bowed,too. Blue decided to bow too._

 _And then, the nidoking smiled (or smirked) and bowed its head. It was showing respect, too. Then, the nidoking moved again but all of the sudden, Nido started growling. Nido also hadn't bowed down. Why?_

 _Nido continued growling at nidoking. Why was it growling? If she had counted correctly, that nidoking must be one of Nido friends. It must have involved quicker than Nido. So, why Nido was growling at it. The nidoking become angrier and started approaching them._

 _But Nido didn't stop. It just growled higher. Maybe that nidoking wasn't a friend. Maybe it was a nidoking that Nido didn't like. But then again, Nido shouldn't show it some respect as a highly involve pokemon?_

 _Blue thought. Maybe that pokemon wasn't from the forest but from another place. But if it was from another place then it must have a trainer. That's why Nido was growling at it. It didn't know it or had seen it before. But why this trainer had left his nidoking to wander around? Did he protect someone? Or he was trying to save someone? No. He was calming the pokemon!_

 _Nidoking approached Nido and slowly move his head down. Nido continued growling but quietly. Nidoking opened its mouth and roared. Nido jumped and backed away, bowing at it. Then, Nido ran away and came near Blue. Nidoking smiled and continued its path. He roared again and left them alone._

 ** _-ooo-_**

"...and after that I bring you here! Well, in a disguise of course! When they saw me as 'Red' everyone helped me to get you here. Also, the pokemon had calmed down now. Some of the townspeople are now with them. Also, your babysitters were worried about you."

Blue looked at Yellow. She was holding her rattata close and looked down.

"Thank you, Blue for bringing me here. And, of course, they are worried! It is the second time today that I had been attacked by something." Yellow laughed

"Second?"

Yellow closed her mouth and didn't look at her.

"Yes." She stopped "Red saved me the first time."

"Red was here?" She asked quickly

"Yes. But if you are looking for him, you are unlucky. He must be now on his way towards the Indigo Plateau."

"No, that's fine actually. I was hoping to find him there. Well, I should go now, too. I want to participate in them but in order to do this I must train my pokemon a little farther."

She put her hand on her chin. She could train them at the forest. The levels of the pokemon on it were now higher. And also maybe...maybe she could catch a new one.

"Do you have any hotels, here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I need to train my pokemon before I get to the victory road. So, I could stay here for a while before I went..."

"Hmm...are you sure?" Yellow asked her while giving her a concerned face.

"Yeah, why? I have one week until the leagues and from here to the Indigo Plateau is two days road..."

"The battles start in 4 days."

Blue stopped and opened her mouth with a surprised look. She then turned it to a concerned face.

"Plus or without today?"

"Plus today."

Oh god! She had 3 days until the leagues. She had only 1 day to prepare!

"Thank you, Yellow for telling me that. I must go now. I need to be prepared for my victory." Blue bragged and put Ditty on her head.

The pokemon transformed again into 'Red' and she hurried towards the door.

"Goodbye, Yellow. I wish you to get well soon!" She said with a manly voice and blinked at her before leaving the hotel.

She needed to get ready.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Damp, dirty, white-gray bricks held the cold inside the room as if it were collecting it. A single dancing light, projected from the last dying sun, flickered across the walls, moving to an unseen rhythm. It was afternoon and really slowly it was getting dark.

The lone window, high on the outside wall, allowed only one tiny gleam of sunlight in to pronounce the time of day. Scratches in the stone and rusty chains hung with eerie decoration as a reminder of the past. Thick white spider webs flowed across the room, while in the middle of the room was a small bed. The door of the room was closed not allowing anyone to come inside or go outside.

Red signed. He had laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling. After he had given his conditions, Giovanni took him away from the gym. He closed his eyes. He was lucky that Giovanni had brought other pokeballs for him. He had managed to calm the pokemon and put pikachu in his pokeball but Giovanni had taken it away from him.

"If you don't give me your pikachu, there are going to be some bad consequences." He had said and Red couldn't do anything to stop him.

After solving the matter with Giovanni that he would indeed save his pokemon, he had followed him. Giovanni blindfolded him, so he could prevent him from seeing where they were going and after this, Red couldn't remember what had happened.

The only thing he remembered was that Sabrina had put him inside this room and told him to change his clothes with the ones on the bed. Then, took off his blindfold and shoved him inside it, closing the door behind him. Red stood up. Hours had passed and he hadn't heard from his pokemon. He put one hand behind his head and looked out of the window.

He hoped that his pokemon were fine. And the people on the Viridian Town. He closed his eyes. His dream had crashed. His future, his life. And all of that of one single idiotic bet. He kicked the wall. And now what? What would he do?

He started walking around. What Giovanni needed him for either way? For a lieutenant, an admiral? Not way! He needed Red for something but what. Suddenly, the door opened behind him.

"Are you ready to go Red?" A female's voice was heard.

Sabrina's head appeared inside the room and she slowly got inside while closing the door behind her. She looked at him from head to toe. She was nodding until she saw Red's cap. Red was wearing the exactly same uniform as all the other Rocket grunts were wearing. But the only thing he had not changed was his hat.

"Sorry, Red but you must get rid of that hat and wear ours." Sabrina said in this emotionless tone and watched him.

His hat? But this hat was the only thing he had. It was a part of him. How could he just give it away? He couldn't do this. He looked at Sabrina but Sabrina closed her eyes and shook her head. Red's eyes shined. He slowly removed his hat and stared at it.

He didn't believe he put out...gave away a part of his life. He couldn't do this. But he couldn't do anything else. He stared at it for a long time and tried not to cry. That hat made him who he was. A boy with dreams. A trainer. He closed his eyes and slowly put it on the bed before switching it with the new one.

He lifted his eyes at Sabrina and she was watching him. The door slowly opened and she went outside. Red followed her. They walked into an aisle with doors. The doors looked the same and each one of them was metal. Every single one had a different number on it and Red thought he was walking in the same place for a long time. But then Sabrina turned left.

He followed her and entered another corridor with doors. Yet again everything looked the same. After a while, Sabrina stopped and pointed at a door.

"Enter it. Giovanni is waiting." She said and the door opened again by itself.

Telekinesis, he thought and Sabrina nodded, smirking. Red looked at her. Oh yeah...and telepathy.

'That's right. I hope we get along, Grunt." She thought back at him and Red growled at her before entering the room.

Red got inside and he was welcomed with a dark room. The door closed and he looked around. On the wall, was a large painting and on the floor a huge Persian carpet which continued until the end of the room. Well, he believed. He couldn't see anything at all. Then suddenly, someone hissed. Small spinaraks fell from the ceiling and turned at him. He backed away and something touched him at his neck.

He turned slowly and saw a beedrill looking at him. Giovanni's beedrill?

"It took you a while, didn't you, Red?" Giovanni's voice echoed and Red tried to find where he was.

Beedrill stopped pointing its drill to him and went next to the door. Then, it touched something and then lights went on. The room was huge. At the end of it was an oval desk and in the middle, a huge sofa. At the right wall was a large bookcase. Giovanni was in front of his desk and he had one spinarak on his shoulder. The other spinaraks were down and were all watching him.

"Those creatures are small but the most useful pokemon anyone could have. Only by those, I understand when someone is near. Their web is really strong and can't be destroyed easily. And when something is touching their webs, they can identify what kind of prey is in it." He petted the one who was on his shoulder "...like now. They have made some on the door and they immediately dashed to you in order to attack you."

Red stared at the door and certainly some webs fell from it. He looked at Giovanni and got to the point.

"Where are my pokemon?"

Giovanni went behind his desk and said.

"Don't worry they are fine. And before you say anything, no, I hadn't done anything to them. They are in the hospital and if you don't believe me then listen to this. If I want you to operate exactly as I want, then why would I hurt them. That would break you and I don't want that. I need your mind like it is operating now. And also, they are at really high levels. Why would I hurt something so strong?"

Red wanted to believe him.

"I want to see them."

"I don't think this is the correct time for that..."

"What?" Red cried.

"You are in my care now. I choose when you will see them. And again there are in the hospital. You don't want to interrupt their therapy, don't you?"

Red bit his lips.

"Then, why did you bring me here?"

Giovanni closed his eyes and told him.

"Tomorrow, you start your training."

"My training?"

"Yes. As I have told you, i need a lieutenant and you need some training to become one. You will act like one ,too. So tomorrow, you will begin your first mission..."

Red listened and opened his mouth.

"No. No! I won't do that! I can do that...I will not go!" He cried.

Giovanni stared at him.

"As I believe you become a Rocket in one condition. You want me to erase it and..."

Red stopped listening. His condition. No. No... He will not... He looked down. He couldn't do it. That condition held him for not falling apart.

"...ok. Ok! You win but please do not...erase it."

Giovanni smirked and then something hit Red in the face. It was spinarak's weeb. It had felt in his face and he couldn't see anything.

"Oh...my spinarak must felt something and it must have accidentally hit you." Giovanni lied.

Red pulled it from his face and then saw that Giovanni had approached him. He was closer now and he was looking down at him. His spinarak had left from his shoulder and it must have gone somewhere.

Suddenly, he pulled Red's shirt and bring him towards his face.

"Good to hear that Red. I will see you soon." He said and put a syringe in Red's neck.

Giovanni took it off and went to his desk. Red touched the spot the syringe had touched him, panicking.

And then the world faded to **black**.

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _Is Green ok? What happen to Red?_**

 ** _Stay tuned!_**

 ** _-xxx-_**


	3. The Training And The Truth

**_-xxx-_**

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy!**

 **( Warning: Strong Language)**

 ** _-xxx-_**

His eyes opened slowly, revealing nothing but darkness above him. His eyes closed again.

Red reopened them hoping that the dark had disappeared but the nothingness was still there. He slowly stood up in a kneeling position

The darkness seemed to envelop Red in a never ending fortress of mystic. His breathing slowed as he tried to take in more of the stale, humid air. Red stood up but his legs gave up and fell down. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he heard a faint dripping sound that seemed to echo away from him for miles.

He tried again to find something to hold on and stand up and found a...wall?

No...a rough wall. He used it. He heard squeaks, but echo made it nearly impossible to be able to tell where there were coming from. He took a few more small steps forward to hear flapping wings. Pokemon. He calmed himself and used the wall to guide him through the place he was.

He could hear a soft dripping noise as dew slid off the rocks. Drip, Drip, Drip, like a heartbeat. Spires of rock hung from the ceiling and stood erect upon the floor. The chilly draft sent shivers down his spine. Where was he?

He tried to think when his foot suddenly caught on a rock and with a small shriek he fell to the floor, his hands landing on something slippery...water.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he, yet again, stood, knowing that he didn't stomp on a pokemon.

Suddenly, he saw a rocky wall, visible in the bright light. He half ran half walked towards the light, feeling the now clear air washing his face. He turned left from the wall and found the exit. Bright light washed it showing him where to go. He walked outside.

He was welcomed in an area...a sunken area. A hole. Like the arenas with the people being around it but sitting higher. He looked up. The higher ground was like 5 meters tall and it had trees and bushes everywhere. He looked around him. Everywhere the same. Trees, higher trees, bushes. Wait...

Did someone dig this hole or was it here before. He stared at it. The hole was filled with rocks and as Red saw now a cave...

Someone made it. Someone dig it. Suddenly, Red' hands went to his heart and his eyes twisted. And then, his legs with surprising strength moved him towards the left. Dodging something. As Red was falling down, a loud sound crack the air. Splitting it apart. Red looked behind him at the place he was standing before, only to find smoke leaving the ground.

"Perfect dodge but I wouldn't complain if it hit you." Someone said.

Red rotated and looked up where he believed the sound had come from. In between two tall trees, a man with blonde hair looked at him, smirking. Next to him was a large, yellow pokemon with black tails that had red dots on them and it was, too, laughing.

"Finally, you woke up! I was waiting like...a day for you...or was it one hour? Anyway... We need to start the training! We don't have enough time before noon. But as I saw, we are starting nicely...I can't wait to see what you will show me Red." He lowered his voice on his name and looked at him, laughing.

Red was watching the man. Who he was? Did he know him? How did he know his name? His mouth opened without him knowing and...he couldn't form words. He closed it, looking at the man, alarmed and confused. His mouth opened again by itself and it tried to tell something. But...how?

His mouth didn't obey him. Why did it open? And again..why he didn't form words! He touched his mouth. What was happening? The man looked down at the boy. At first, he looked confused too but now his smile had doubled in size.

"Hahaha, of course! Let me help you kid! I am Lt. Surge and here is Electivire." He said, pointing at him and the pokemon "Confusing, isn't it? Do I know this man, why my mouth open by itself, how this man talks to me like he knows me. And now how confused I am that now I know this man and what he did to me."

Red couldn't argue with that. He had become more confused when he remember the man's name and how he didn't know it before. His face must look silly when he thought that because Surge laughed.

"Hahaha, don't tell me that you thought that the syringe was only to put you to sleep, do you?"

What syringe...The syringe! His hand moved towards the place it had touched him and stopped.

"Tsk, I thought you were smart. The syringe did put you to sleep but it also had something else in it. A poison or a potion...I don't know, Koga make it so...when it touched your blood, it put you automatically to sleep. But it also transferred a special liquid in your blood. Right now, your mind underfunctions and your instinct is making you move. And not only..." He stopped and walked slowly around holding his hands behind his back.

"The poison slowly fades away bringing back other important things, too. Strenght, belief, speed, knowledge, abilities and memories. All will come back until the end of the day. Right now, the only thing that is working is the things we all got from birth. The features, we all need. Intuition and instinct. But as I said, all of those features are combined together and make us the person we are."

"The only sad thing is that when they are combined, we neglect them. We used ur mind, knowledge. We trust ur mind and heart, not ur intuition and instinct. They just dissapear...but with those we know how a person is operating. What he is good at. Yeah, he gains abilities and knowledge but we always had that gut that makes us choose the right choice. And when ur knowledge, experience and guts are combined, we made the perfect choices..." He stopped moving and stared at Red.

"Rocket lieutenants combined those features together and we made the perfect choices for ur team. But each one has a different approach. I trust more my intuition and don't listen to the other ones. But a perfect lieutenant has everything...equal. It is really difficult to manifest that but ur boss, Giovanni, said that you are one of them. He saw you use all of them but not equally. And that what we gonna do today. Try to combine them all. I cannot enhance any of those features because as I said, I specialized on intuition. And even if I wanted, no one can't change your instincts. They are a part of you. They don't change. Only with your knowledge and yet again only if that threatens your life. But the others lieutenants will enhance the other ones you have. To something better." He moved closer to the edge of the ground.

"But they need to know and I how you work so the poison gives me an advantage. With only your instincts working right now, I will find the perfect training for you and use it to turn you in the perfect lieutenant!" He shouted, clutching his hand and started laughing.

"So, until your other features return back, how about we begin ur training!" He smirked and threw a pokeball at the center of the hole.

Red followed its direction and then with a flick of light, a pokemon appeared. A spherical pokemon with two magnets on its body. It opened its eye and it looked Red with an angry look. Red tilted his head to the side and tried to remember what pokemon was in front of him. Surge must have understood that because he shouted.

"That pokemon is Magneton. An electric pokemon. Don't waste your energy in remembering stuff. As I said, your mind right now underfuctions. Focus on your task now, the pokemon. Because it would do...that"

Red, having turned his back to the pokemon, watched Surge and then something hit him. So strong and not in one place. It ran in all of his body. He screamed.

After, the electricity stopped, Red looked at the pokemon. The pokemon looked satisfied and now it was levitating higher of the ground, still looking at Red. Sparks left from its magnets and its bolt turned faster.

"Thunder. Ha...well. Not high enough for you to faint but enough to make you feel pain. Low level? Probably."

Red looked at Surge, furious. He tried to speak to him but only faint sounds came out from his mouth.

"What? You believe that that pokemon is mine? Oh, please...I am a Rocket. That one was stolen recently by my grunts. I test it now. We need higher level pokemon and this one needs to be trained. And again...you don't listen! Your intuition works. You need knowledge to talk and use words properly. The sounds that now work is screams and such. Focus..Red!"

And yet again, he was shocked. He felt down to his knees and breathed. His legs made him stood up and moved him towards the left when another thunder fell down.

"Magneton. Dangerous pokemon. Unlike any other pokemon, this one makes thunders and lighting immediately after they shoot the other one. They succeeded that by using their magnets. You know they are two poles. Well, when they touch each other, electricity comes out and with its bolt, it controls the direction of it." Surge informed Red while he was staring at him.

Red screamed.

"What are you doing? Focu...you get distracted by me. Why? Why are your instincts made you do that? I just talk, nothing more. Look at the pokemon!"

This continued for some time. Red continued getting shocked and Surge getting more angrier. When the attack stopped, Red looked at Surge than protecting himself. What was he trying to do?

And then Red looked at the pokemon. The pokemon twisted its magnets around but didn't touch them. And then, it turned them towards Red. Red felt electricity falling inside him and staying inside him. Suddenly, magneton looked up and moved its magnets up and then Red felt the electricity moving through his body.

He screamed and felt down. Sparks left his body making him stay still. Something fell on him and then he could move again. He stayed there and looked at the pokemon. Light emitted from his body and then it disappeared. Red slowly stood up and kneeled. Surge looked at Red who was now looking at the ground.

"Well, it used the electricity you had taken from the previous attacks and turned it to a thunder wave. It paralyzed you. Maybe it got tired of you and just wanted to finish. Maybe, I should have said that so you didn't get paralyzed." He laughed and Red glared at him.

"But don't worry I have plenty of antidotes. Even though, I would like to see you get electrocuted we need to find the proper training. And also, the poison is difficult to make and if you fainted, Koga would kill me. This time, we will start with something weaker. And maybe tell you what to watch out this time." He murmured and threw another pokeball on the ground.

This time, a canine pokemon came out and barked happily finally being out of the pokeball.

"This is a growlithe. Fire pokemon. Be careful of its fire. It's really weak but dangerous to a human. Low level."

Red was looking at the pokemon and he backed away. This made the pokemon tilted its head. And then, with a roar threw a fireball to him. This time, Red dodged it and continued looking at the pokemon. It moved its tail and threw fire at him. He dodged it.

"...wow, nice dodge but slow. You have slow reflexes. We need to make them quicker and...you weren't listening to what I was saying, did you?" He asked him when he saw Red moving towards growilthe.

Red looked confused.

"Before you were listening everything I was saying and now you ignoring me...before you were playing with your life and now you are protecting it. You are weird, kid." Surge breathed and informed Red.

"Growlithes are royal pokemon. Don't walk towards them and don't enter their ground. They protect it until they die and that what it is doing right now."

Growlithe threw again a fireball and Red dodge it at the last second. This continued for several minutes. Surge screamed to Red and Red continued to have his attention to the pokemon. After a while, he understood that he wasn't just looking at the whole pokemon but its feet. And indeed he found out that it needed to make 5 steps back to made its fireball and another one to throw it.

He wondered why his instinct made him looked down when suddenly a fireball hit him. The impact threw him at the ground, moving him. He stopped and screamed while touching his face. Blood dripped from the right side and his eye didn't open. Luckily, he hadn't scratched it but exactly near his eye was a huge scratch.

The fireball! He panicked. But when he looked down, his clothes were not burnt. He also had found that the impact had created a path. The impact was so huge that he had scrap dirt from the rocks under him!

"Don't worry...our clothes are fireproof but not indestructible. Nice scratch there. Consider it as a revenge for taking my gloves!" He smirked while Red stared angrily. "But your instincts are weak...I can't find anything that can help you. If your instincts don't protect you or tell you what to do, then how the fuck did you win me and everyone else! Look at you! Your reflexes are slow, you are getting distracted and more important...why your intuition is not protecting? It is like you are not human. And Giovanni believes that you are better that me and all the admirals." He yelled throwing his arms in the air.

Growlithe threw again a fireball at Red's head(higher than before) but Red dodge it but in the progress, fell down. But the fireball was not aiming Red but a tree on the higher ground.

"Well, even though it was a kid's pokemon and weak, I must say that it had perfect shot." Surge looked at the tree.

The tree fell down but only the peak was directly inside the hole. The growlithe smiled. When the tree touched the ground, something from its peak feel off. A green spherical thing. This thing continued to roll until it stopped at the center of the hole. And then it opened.

A green pokemon appeared and started moving panickily towards the walls of the hole to find a way out of it.

"A caterpie..." Surge said but growlithe's roar interrupted him.

The caterpie turned, looked at the pokemon and stopped moving. And then the growlithe started backing away.

Oh no!

1.

Red stood up so fast that he blacked out for a moment but recovered quickly, trying to find the dirt that he had created.

2.

He found it and dashed towards it.

3.

He collected it and ran towards the pokemon.

4.

He grabbed the pokemon in his hand...

5.

And threw the dirt directly inside growlithe's mouth and ran.

The sparks which had been created inside growlithe's mouth, get mixed with the dirt and a huge explosion happened. The pokemon flew back hitting the wall. Meanwhile, Red even though he was hearing something happening behind him, he refused to look focusing on saving the pokemon. When he reached the walls of the hole he took the pokemon to both hands and saw the pokemon looking at him. He smiled and motioned it with an open hand to throw its silk and the pokemon understood. He threw the pokemon as high as he could and the pokemon threw its silk, moving it on one of the trees.

Red followed the pokemon until it was in the tree and looked behind. The explosion had made a huge hole in the center and the pokemon was on one of the walls, fainted. And then it started glowing. Red followed the light and saw that the pokemon went inside its pokeball which Surge was holding. But Surge was smirking. He slowly took off his glasses and said in a low tone.

"I believe we found the perfect training for you."

 ** _-xxx-_**

The sea was so peaceful under the morning light. Ebbing ever so gently, it looked at peace in its jade-green gown. It felt like you were walking on a carpet of candy floss, such was its softness. The golden sand swept around in a scythe of the beach, hemmed in by towering dunes. Only the occasional tourist walked in it talking or rather complaining. The previous day had been a disaster, everyone said. The evolution cave for the water pokemon had been destroyed and the beautiful cave had now become a wreck of rocks. Only the left side of the island was ok with the green plants and trees being over the now-destroyed cave. Everyone was ok though and that was important. Luckily, the water pokemon would the next year involve in the Orange Archipelago's cave. The only thing off was where was the island's gym leader.

And even though the small island, many meters away, was peaceful there was something off. A pokemon flew around in circles but the tourists didn't pay attention to it, believing that it was just a wingull. But in fact, it wasn't a wingull but a charizard. The charizard was trying to get help but no one was paying attention to it.

Unsatisfied, it flew down towards his trainer. His trainer was under some trees, unconscious. After the cave had collapsed and was falling apart both trainer and pokemon panicked but tried to find a way to get out safe. Green had put his hands on top of charizard's wings and by tilting them, he guided charizard away from the falling rocks. Charizard followed.

"Yes, we can make it!" Green praised his charizard by tapping it on its wings.

Charizard roared with agreement. They were so close to the exit and yet so far from exiting it. Charizard dashed when it saw that no rocks fell ahead of them but the luck wasn't on their side. Suddenly, a huge rock fell from up and on the last second charizard stopped before hitting it. Rocks started falling from up and charizard tried to avoid them. But when it turned to the right side, its trainer wasn't ready and stapled on charizard. And thus the rock which charizard was trying to avoid hit Green in the head.

Green titled to other side and started falling down. Charizard realized it and closed its wings making fell down. It changed its position and with a hit of its tails went to his trainer. It grabbed him and opened its wings. The pokemon went up and while avoiding the rocks, it put its trainer back to its back. And yet again moved to the exit. But the rock was still there, blocking it.

Charizard moved back its head and shoot its best attack. Fire Blast. It hit the rock and immediately exploded into small pieces. Charizard smirked but then the cave shook and now more rocks started falling. Charizard once again dashed towards the exit while avoiding the rocks.

But one of them hit his left wing and charizard roared painfully while falling down, completely ignoring the other rocks. Charizard noticed them and tried to avoid them but this would result throwing Green to the other and yet again made him fall. So, Charizard opened its mouth and threw fireballs to them while gaining again height. It managed it and went inside of the fog the rocks had created.

But it couldn't turn left as smoothly as before. So, it put weight on its other wing and with other balanced itself. When it left out the fog, though, another rock fell directly to it from the right side. Charizard tried to title its wings to the other side but it only got pain, as a result. So, it closed its eyes and waited while closing slightly its wings to protect its trainer.

Suddenly, a sound was heard and then charizard was hit lightly by small things. It opened its eyes and looked down and the huge rock was now small cubed rocks. It looked up and was greeted by a familiar pokemon. Scyther. Scyther cried and told something and charizard understood what.

And now together they flew towards the exit all in while charizard protected its trainer from falling and scyther shattering the rock which fell to charizard. Unfortunately, the exit gave in and started falling. Charizard seeing that, roared to scyther and scyther slowly went on charizard's back.

Charizard then held its claws back, its wings closed and darted to the exit. Its height started to fall and it was so close touching the sea but it continued flying. Scyther was praising it while it was still smashing the rocks and then stopped and crouched. Charizard concerned more for its trainer life that it's, continued to dart even though it's stomach had touched the sea.

It's now emotionless face turned to a concerned one. Little more. The cave was still falling and then charizard went out at the last second but its tail was still one inch inside. The cave fell to its tails and charizard roared but continued moving and thus managing to get it out before touching the water.

Now, charizard stopped and coughed for air while scyther flew and happily cried. They turned back and looked to the now-destroyed cave. Behind it were trees and plants and both pokemon decided to leave Green under one and tried to get help. But everything they did, wasn't enough to get people's attention. And also none of them wanted to leave their trainer alone. Furthermore, they couldn't leave each other alone for too long because both pokemon were injured. And last, leaving their trainer alone in a place that may have had wild pokemon around wasn't a good idea.

Charizard started getting disappointed. What would they do now? Charizard started thinking of something that would help them when something distracted it. His trainer moved! It walked towards him and then its trainer slowly woke up.

Green opened his eyes and looked up. He was greeted from two pokemon. He moved his hands to his face while his pokemon roared happily to him. He touched something sticky and then realized it was blood. His left eye was half-opened because above it was a huge scratch. Green cursed under his breath and touched it again. The blood had stopped running but he could still feel pain from it. He slowly stood up in a sitting position and charizard put its head on Green's lap. Green sighed and petted it.

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't realize what would you do until the end. It's mine fault. I must also train with you and together we will make the perfect team." He tried to calm down his charizard while petting scyther.

His pokemon protected him while he was unconscious. And he was grateful for that. But he was disappointed by himself. He should have realized what his charizard would do and he should have followed too. He sighed. He stood up and looked around. Trees and plants surrounded his vision when he found Cinnabar island. He decided to go there to proper treat his inquiry and his pokemon when he stopped. He looked up.

Was it morning? How long was he out? His charizard roared and Green turned behind... Where was his charizard? He turned again...and there it was. In front of him and now it was giving him a concerned look. But then, who roared? This thing roared again and Green tried to find from where it had sounded.

The roar continued to be heard and each time it was getting lower. Green followed the sound and after some walking, he found something he didn't expect. The gyarados he had seen yesterday was now under some nets which were holding it down. The net had caught it head which it had fallen on the island's land and all of it is body was still inside the water. The net also had some sparks on them.

Green watched with horror while the pokemon continued moving. And then a thunder fell on the net causing it to move to all of its surfaces and electrocute the pokemon. Gyarados cried and its head finally touched the ground, fainted. Green watched until someone threw him to the left side. He looked back before touching the ground and saw his scyther getting electrocuted and after that, it fainted.

Green shouted and his pokemon returned inside its pokeball. Holding closer to his heart, he stood up and tried to find who threw the thunder.

"You have a really rare pokemon, there." Someone said and a pikachu jumped out from behind some bushes, ready to hit Green.

"Too bad you hadn't trained it enough to, at least, withhold a small thunder." The voice was heard again and a man got out from the bushes, behind the pikachu.

"At least, I respect it..." Green said and looked at the man.

He had blue hair and he was wearing a white t-shirt with a small red R on the left side. He was working for Rocket. And justifying from the white shirt, he was an admiral. He smiled at Green.

"Oh...i respect pokemon more than you. I, foremost, heal them and help them than letting them out, injured." The man said and showed charizard.

Charizard roared angrily and started walking towards the man, attacking him. But, Green put his hand in front of it and nodded. Charizard backed away.

"If you truly respected pokemon, then you wouldn't do experiments on them. We don't only respect our pokemon but all other's! Wild and the one's that other trainers have!" Green shouted, getting impatient.

The man held his hands on top of his chest and smirked.

"Oh...you mean the gyarados?"

"No! I mean all the pokemon! You just don't respect them. You just destroyed their evolution cave."

"Oh...it is destroyed for the greater good. Besides...there is another cave."

Green bit his lips.

"Don't tell me, you are not curious about why this pokemon is just... different..." The man smirked.

Green looked behind. The gyarados was breathing heavily, probably still unconscious but returned his look back to the man who continued.

"Why is that gyarados different color than the regular gyarados? Why it was...faster on the waterfall?" Green looked at the man with wide open eyes.

The man smirked.

"Why was it...bigger than the other ones? Well, that gyarados was one of the experiments. We stole two strong gyarados and made them have some eggs. But all of them were just regular magikarps, expect one. This one and you know why. Well, it was red before we make it a 'shiny'."

"Yes...shiny. This gyarados is shiny because it has different colors. But if you see it now it is somewhat larger from a normal gyarados...1,5 to be presumed. At height and weight, only...but after we make it a shiny, this two combined and make it the most strong pokemon. It's speed, its power, it's defense, everything...1,5 more that the regular gyarados!" The man yelled and put his hands up.

Green looked at the gyarados. It was looking at the man and when it realized that Green was looking at it, it turned its eyes to him.

"Just imagine...gyarados are strong pokemon. Really strong. It can learn strong attacks and defenses in just some levels after it had evolved. And also it can learn really strange moves, too...so imagine the possibilities. Being a gyarados and having 1,5 more in everything. It will be the most useful pokemon, you will ever have. Like... I don't know...protecting your family?" Green shuddered.

"Isn't that important? You to protect your family from dangers like the one in Silph Co.? Imagining...having the most stronger pokemon with incredible powers and also the ability to fly? No one would ever touch your family and if they did..."

Green looked at the gyarados...so much power. He could protect his family, friends and even himself. And also fly..he would be indestructible. No one would dare to hurt him and if they did...

The man behind him smirked. His plan had worked.

"If you joined Rocket, you would not have one but six pokemon that would protect your family. And only by joining in, no one would dare to hurt you, Green..."

"...How you know my name?" Green turned his head so fast that he almost saw stars.

The man put up his hands in defense position and bit his lips. Green glared at him.

"You tried to hypnotize me...to make me unsee what you have done to gyarados and make me join Rocket. But...no. No! You are going down. You will not hurt this gyarados anymore!" Green yelled and stood in front of gyarados, protecting it.

"You are one of those people who are trying to destroy Rocket. One of our number one enemies! Of course, I know your name and everything about you. And believe me...the one who is going down..is YOU!" He screamed and threw a pokeball towards gyarados.

Charizard moved and slashed the pokeball at the half but all of this was a distraction. Pikachu's cheeks lighted and then it electrocuted charizard. Charizard fainted and returned inside its pokeball. Meanwhile, pikachu charged again and threw a second thunder towards gyarados. But Green went towards it and got electrocuted. He felt down and looked at the gyarados. Its eyes were...different.

And then, something lifted Green up and threw him. He landed on a rock and when he tried to move, something made him stay at the rock. He was electrocuted again. Green's head fell down and he breathed heavily. Then his eye vision caught pikachu. Its cheeks were...blue.

He looked at his hands and legs. A spherical bracelet was on them, locking him in place. If he tried to move he would get electrocuted and if the bracelets touched him for a long time, he would die. He grimaced and stared at the man.

The man was smiling.

"If you don't want it for yourself then...it will a perfect addition to my boss' team. And nothing will stop me from completing my mission. Even you...and don't worry. You will die knowing you did what you loved..." He drawled and opened a new pokeball.

Then he threw the pokeball at gyarados. Meanwhile, Green watched pikachu and getting ready...but the rings didn't close. They were still open.

"...Is that a joke?" The man demanded while investigating Green.

Green just watched the man. Then, the man held his hand up showing him a broken pokeball. Green turned to the sea and saw gyarados moving inside the nets. He examined the man. The man was furious and his look said that he was ready to explode. He got closer to Green moving him to the bracelets and he smirked when he got the answer he wanted.

"You believe it is a joke...eh...do you? You little motherfucker!" He screamed and slapped Green.

"Do you know what this ball is?" He yelled and showed him again the broken ball.

"This is a motherfucking masterball and you just destroyed it! Thousands of money, getting tossed...and you just...destroyed?!" He moved Green again. Green screamed.

"Then, why did you throw a ball that can catch legendaries to a normal pokemon?" Someone asked. A man.

Both of them tried to find where that man was and suddenly something hit the blue haired man and got him away from Green. Or rather a pokemon. A rapidash. And then from behind the rocks, a white silhouette had gone out. A man with a long whi... Blaine!

Blaine got in front of Green and the rapidash went beside him. While Blaine asked if Green was ok, the other man had stood up and gone across from them, beside his pikachu.

"You traitor..."

There was it again. Traitor? Why the rockets called Blaine a 'traitor'.

"You... did... this..." He held up the ball.

He nodded. "I waste something strong but again why you did that..."

"I was short...off pokeballs..." He panted for breath. He was hit really hard.

"Are you crazy? Wait, why I ask! Of course, you are, Archer! Probably doing that for your boss."

"Why...that pokemon power is equal to a legendary's...and stop..."

"The only thing I see...is that you had experienced on a pokemon and who archeus knows else..."

"Look who is talking..."

Blaine stopped and really slowly said.

"Leave the pokemon and the kid alone. We had started a battle yesterday and I am willing to finish it!"

Archer smiled...

"Oh...i can't do anything. If a human touches the nets he will die from all the electricity. And I can't leave the kid. If a pikachu do this, you know how focus they can become on their target. Right now, Green is floating between the rock and the bracelets."

He pointed at pikachu which was watching Green's every move and didn't lose its concentration.

"The electricity that pikachu provides is keeping Green alive. If you attack it with your pokemon then..."

Blaine grimaced.

"What it would do?" Green asked.

Blaine looked sadly at Green and explained.

"If pikachu lose its concentration and its cheeks turned red, you will fall on the bracelets. If I attack while it is still doing this attack and the pokemon faints...you will die."

Green looked at him, horrified.

"And before you ask, you will not die from the electricity. No...when the pokemon faints almost immediately the bracelets disappear. But, as I said, if I attack it while it is doing this attack, you will die because of the destiny bond it had been created...and that because the pokemon is giving all of its life on this attack... When a destiny bond is created between pokemon, they fainted together. But if it is created between pokemon and a human, the pokemon faints but the human dies. A rather dangerous move..."

Green gulped.

Archer laughed "Tsk...tsk...difficult decision...hehe... but also I can attack Green. But not with electric moves but other types...like iron tail. So, how about you give me some pokeballs and called it even after I had caught gyarados or..."

Blaine sighed. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't risk the kid's life...so he pulled some pokeballs from his coat and slowly moved towards Archer. But then the ground shook and everybody looked at the gyarados. Gyarados had destroyed the nets and continued to move uncontrollably until it broke free.

The ground shook again and then pikachu looked, too, towards gyarados. Green started falling towards the bracelets. He closed his eyes and let himself fall towards his end.

Meanwhile, rapidash had noticed pikachu watching gyarados and quickly acted. Because pikachu's concentration was lost, it cheeks had turned red. It wasn't doing anymore its attack, meaning that Green was now falling. So, rapidash dashed towards it. If it hit pikachu and make it faint, then the bracelets would disappear and automatically save Green. It held up its front legs and with surprisingly strong power, hit pikachu. Pikachu fainted.

And then after Green had accepted his end, fell to the ground, hitting once more his head. He stood up while holding his head and looked behind. The bracelets had disappeared. Green smiled and celebrated quietly and looked at rapidash. Rapidash neighed. Pikachu had disappeared. Probably now inside its pokeball. He thanked it and walked beside Blaine.

Blaine surprised, looked between rapidash and Green and then hug him. Both him and Archer were looking at gyarados and had lost what was going on. Archer looked at them.

"Don't you believe you had win...you are just lucky. Really lucky. I had still pokemon by my side." He said and moved his hand.

A houndoom and a persian got out from the bushes.

"And I believe you can't fight anymore. Both of you..."

It was true. Green's pokemon were all fainted and he couldn't use anyone and Blaine had only his rapidash with him. But its health was low.

"Hahaha...that's what I believe...houndoom attack!" He ordered and houndoom moved.

But, water hit it and it fainted almost immediately. Everyone looked at the direction the water had come and saw gyarados. Gyarados had managed to cut the nets and get free and now was looking at them. Suddenly, it opened its mouth and a yellow ball started to appear. Blaine after realizing what it was, moved Green on the rock, seeking cover.

Meanwhile, Green looked at the pokemon. The pokemon looked at him and then turned its direction towards Archer and shoot. White light fell on Green eyes and closed them. Hyper beam.

Green opened his eyes and looked ahead. The place once Archer and his pokemon were standing, had disappeared. In its place now was water. It was like this place of the island had never been there. Green had opened his mouth and then he closed it. He looked at the gyarados and gyarados looked back.

It slightly smiled and nodded its head. Green copied it and gyarados turned and started swimming away from the island. But in some meters away from the island it turned again, watched Green and roared. Green closed his ear and watched it then disappeared into the water. And then, a boat started moving towards the island.

"It stopped Archer for attacking us and with its roar, called help," Green said.

"It save us."

 ** _-ooo-_**

"Just hold still for a moment...here you go." Nurse Joy said and took her stuff and leave the room.

After they took Green and Blaine from the island they had brought them in the hospital. They were researching for Archer but as it seems... Green and Blaine had given their pokemon to Nurse Joy and now they were sitting in one room, Nurse had given them.

Well, she had given the room from them to rest for a while but neither of them wanted or could. Green touched his eye. Nurse had treated it and now he had bandages over it. She said that it was fine but it would need some days to heal. But, Green didn't care about it but for his pokemon.

Nurse had said that they were ok. Green sighed. It was a tiring day. He wanted to rest but couldn't. The thought of Archer and his attack gave him goosebumps. If it wasn't for Blaine's pokemon, he would have died. Blaine must have had the same thoughts because he sat beside him on the bed and put his hand on top of Green's shoulder.

"Tough day, eh?" He sighed "And even though I want to sleep for million years, I have not the courage to do it."

Green nodded.

"Two days battling...and who? Rocket! The evilest organization."

"Did you battle?"

Blaine nodded "When we were inside the cave, my vision caught Archer putting a bomb on top of the waterfall. I attacked him and we fought for a while but he managed to knock me down with some rocks. Then, I saw him screaming to someone and before I fell unconscious, I saw a pikachu throwing a thunderbolt towards gyarados. When I woke up, I was out of the cave and under some trees. Probably my pokemon had brought me out. But when I tried stood up, a pokemon attacked me."

"But when I tried to find it, it had magically disappeared. A trainer's pokemon, I thought and I indeed manage to see some grunts leaving the island. And after that, I heard someone screamed and my rapidash started running. Then...you know what happened." He smiled and took something out from his coat.

"The attack was ember, by the way. And guess why." He showed him a paper.

"They were trying to burn this paper?"

"Yes. Probably trying to cover their tracks. Before I started following my pokemon, I manage to see other burned things. But, I didn't have time to read it...so..." He opened it and both read it.

'Possibility for test to succeed is 60%...remove subject...wait for...if the test succeed, destroy cave...no one...what happen...if not...kill pokemon...'

The first lines were written from a computer. But, the curious thing was that the missing words hadn't been disappeared...just not written.

And under those lines, a sentence was written with a pencil.

'We make it...shiny pokemon will rule the world!'

"Shiny?"

"That was what Archer said to me about the gyarados." Green announced.

"I see...the last sentence must have been written from a grunt for sure. The other sentences from the admin. If you see, the missing word is a dialect ...those words indicate important features for their mission. If they don't manage to destroy their evidence, like now, no one will know what happen."

How did Blaine know so many about Rocket? 'Traitor'

Green jumped from the bed, surprising Blaine.

"You are a Rocket!" He said holding a defense position.

Blaine watched Green and sighed.

"...I was a Rocket. And as every single one said, I am a traitor. I...worked for them but...destroyed their plans for world domination."

"And you believe that I will trust you?"

"Noone did...not even myself. But after I saw a boy... Red...seeing someone helping, loving and giving his life for his pokemon...remind me of what a pokemon trainer meant. I left Rocket...destroyed some of their plans and I decided to start a new life. Not a person who...hurts pokemon but helps them. After that, I swear to destroy Rocket and help everyone that needed help. Like...what Red does. Respect pokemon."

Green in the mention of his friend's name relaxed and listened. Red. That kid that give a new light to everyone. He looked down. Even to him. He was the only one who acknowledge Green as a friend. The one that even though Green pushed him away was there for him. How to respect pokemon, others. He looked at Blaine. A second chance.

Green walked to Blaine and sat beside him again. Blaine smiled.

"...as I said Archer said that gyarados had the feature 'shiny'. Do you know..."

"...no. I haven't heard anything like this before. But, they have other experiments..." Blaine held his chin.

Green watched him "He had also said 1,5..."

"1,5 weight and height?!" He shouted.

Green nodded. Blaine's shined and smiled.

"Of course...ACR or CR pokemon! How much blind I was..."

ACR or CR. Green looked down on the floor. He had heard that phrase before but where...

"Alternate Rare Coloration or Rare Coloration. Or differently colored pokemon! A specific Pokémon with different coloration to what is usual for its species. The mega-experiment!" Blaine explained and now walked around the room.

"We had tested it...I am not proud of that...on pokemon. We found a serum that enhances pokemon's abilities. But it only worked on pokemon that had 1,5 weight and height more from the original. We tested it on pokemon that didn't evolve and guess...they changed color. Their power and abilities were also 1,5 more than the original. But their life expectancy was short. Really short. They died in one week. So, we tried to enhance it and we manage it. We manage to make their life expectancy exactly the same as their species."

"But when we tried to use it on a pokemon with more than one evolution...they died almost immediately. And after months of research...we find it. But as much as we trained them, the pokemon didn't evolve. They stayed like that. And, believe me, as a scientist, I was curious to see if that pokemon, when they evolved, had still that color or that power. But as it seems..."

"They found a way to evolve it."

"Yes...and the color still stays, meaning that that pokemon still haves the 1,5 more ability."

He stopped "All of that was tested on the mansion here on the island."

The mansion. Mansion!

"Wait, the mansion..."

Blaine nodded.

"Was the mansion burnt?"

"No..." Blaine shook his head.

"Yesterday, I was passing in front of it and it was burnt. They must have gone there and destroyed the evidence."

Wait...

"...and also there was a hidden door with burnt notes. But one of them was ok and said that ARC or CP is now on the go and that they must test it on something and also wait for a test."

Blaine grimaced while holding his right arm.

"They were still testing here...under my noise?"

He stopped and held his arm closer. Green noticed some bandages on it under the sleeve.

"...the test was the magikarp! And also had burnt the mansion. But how they were there...I had put traps there."

"Traps?"

Blaine froze.

"Yeah...wait did you go inside the hidden room?

"Yeah...it opened when I pushed statue..."

"What...no...the hidden room on the...second floor..?

"No, the one on the first floor." Now, Green froze.

"There is no hidden...they made it...to hide their evidence." Blaine left his arm "Wait...were you attacked?"

"Yes...I was hit by something...air. Well, no...i believe I was attacked by someone."

Blaine smiled and his arm started trembling. "Oh, I believe you were."

Green looked at Blaine's hand. He opened his mouth to ask him what was happening but at this moment, Nurse Joy came inside with a pokemon.

"Ninetales!" Green said and hugged his pokemon.

"After it had healed, it immediately came out and searched for you. And also your pokemon are healed!" She said and him back his pokeballs and Blaine's.

"Oh, thank you, Nurse Joy. Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes. Your rapidash had regained its strength and your's young man are all ok. Only you charizard is not completely healthy. Its wings had not yet healed."

"Will it be ok on the tournament?"

"Oh, yes of course...it will be ok. Will you participate in the battles?"

Green nodded "And I only have 3 days until they start, so, I should be going now. I believe I will have reached the start of Victory Road by the end of the day."

"If you use surf and start now, I believe you will have reached Victory Road until afternoon. And also I have a friend that owns a hotel there, so, I can book a room for you. Free, of course." Blaine said and Green smiled.

"Thank you, Blaine. I only need to take my stuff from the hotel and.."

Nurse Joy interacted "Oh, do you mean this bag?"

Green looked at it...it was his. He took it from Nurse's hand and said.

"...how you took my stuff? There was inside my room..."

"What room?" Blaine asked.

"From the hotel."

"I found your bag outside our hospital."

"But...how..."

He took his bag on his shoulder and ran. He found the path he had taken to get to the hotel and followed it. He ran and saw the bushes which if you turned left, you would see the hotel on a lower level, close to the sea. Ninetales cried, probably to make him slow down but he continued running. Then, ninetales ran as fast as it could and before Green turned left, it grabbed him from his trousers and Green felt down. Green looked at ninetales while telling it what it was doing and stood up. And then he saw it.

The once beautiful beach with the large hotel staying in the center of it had now disappeared, leaving in its place a cliff that was leading inside the sea.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Blood dripped down on the ground and then Red fell down on his knees, out of breath. He breathed for air but at the same time, another man talked.

"How the fuck you did that? Are you nuts? What were you thinking? Oh, Arceus!" Surge shouted while walking in circles.

Red just watched him.

"It's fucking afternoon and you still haven't combined your features! You have them all again! Why don't you use your fucking mind? But no...no, I will continue to use each one alone!" He continued screaming and hit a tree causing some leaves to fall down.

"You have back everything! But no. No! The magnimite is attacking me, I should run. Good. No, go near it! I run and think. I don't stop and think then...ah...or stop panicking! We found a way to save ourselves. You stop to think and then act. Why?"

"I will tell you why...because you hear your mind, your knowledge not your instincts. After you mind had come back, you only use this, not your other features!" Surge came closer to the edge of the hole.

He sighed "Well, at least we improve your reflexes and speed. Maybe strength too but still..." He touched his forehead "I believe that Koga had wasted a really unique poison to you. And even after I found the perfect training for you, you still leave out your instinct or the features you don't use."

Red had stood up and was listening Surge. His features indeed came back to him. Each one...more painful from the other but still he took them back. His ability to speak although had come last and he had stayed on the ground for about 10 minutes to regain it back. In the same time, Surge was laughing at him, finally seeing him in pain.

The training was non-stop from the time Surge found the perfect one for him. Not a single break.

"Maybe if you had let me rest for a..."

"No! One word kid, one word. Missions. You will run and act all the time. Not a single moment for regaining powers or shit like that. You need to be trained in that kind of situations. And what you do...stop, think, find the perfect plan and then run. Believe me, if you use this kind of though you will have died in the first action."

He tsked "And you need a break. And Boss wants you as a lieutenant! You are pathetic!"

" Perhaps, but you lack imagination and a diverse vocabulary, is that the only insult you know? Not wonder you are still weak."

"Ohohohoho. We are good at comebacks but not at combining instinct and knowledge together!"

Suddenly, a cloud of gray dust was created over the hole. It lowered itself and then got higher and stood still. The dust was at the same straight line as Surge forehead. Red looked at Surge. He had stood still and was looking at him with his hands behind his back. Then, his eyes turned to the right but not his head. It was like he was watching something behind him.

His gaze returned to Red and sighed.

"I believe, we should stop our training for today. We have a really long day tomorrow."

Red eyes shined. The mission!

"Electrivire, thunder!"

Electrivire obeyed. But then, the dust lower itself again and the thunder fell on it. It bouched from the dust and left. And then a roar was heard. Suddenly, a tree was shattered and a Rhyhorn had appeared. It looked around and it saw the large yellow pokemon, it dashed towards it. Surge jumped away, inside the bushes while electrivire ran behind him only to trip on a rock. Oh no!

Red found a rock and threw it on the rhyhorn. He aimed for its head but he accidentally hit its eye. Rhyhorn stopped on its track and cried. He turned and found Red and then jumped inside the hole charging towards him. Red came to his instincts and ran as fast he could. He must admit his speed was faster and his reflex, too.

But rhyhorn continued to chase him. Goddamnit Red think. And don't panic.

'You hit it in the eye. Without thinking! And now look. It is chasing you. Of course! If something made a rhyhorn angry, the rhyhorn would try to destroy it. And once it charges, it won't stop running until it falls asleep. ' Now he felt amazing.

'What else...eh... Rhyhorn and you run in a straight line...yes.'

Red smiled and turned slightly to the right. Rhyhorn turned right too but because of its four short legs, it was inept at turning, making it fell on the wall of the hole. Red smiled again while looking at the pokemon. Rhyhorn can only charge and run in one direction.

But the pokemon recovered quickly and dashed once again to Red. Red ran again straight towards the other wall of the hole and hoped the plan he had made, worked. He slightly moved his back down and ran as fast as he could. Rhyhorn followed and gained more speed, too. With this speed, everything around Red went blurry.

But even though his mind said to him to roll away for the line, he continued following his instinct. If he turned now, there would be a small possibility of rhyhorn turning too, hitting its right side on the wall. And if it did, then there would be more chasing and probably Red collapsing down from the exhaustion.

So he continued. He was some meters away from the wall. Not yet. A little more! And then, Red turned at the last second before touching the wall and rolled away. He immediately stood up, in case something didn't go exactly as he had planned, and saw rhyhorn hitting the wall. Not only hit it but went inside it. Red put his right leg away ready to run but rhyhorn didn't move.

He relaxed and swiped the sweat out of his forehead. Suddenly, his eyes started to close slowly. His hand went down slowly and his legs started to give in. He managed to turn his hand and saw gray thing falling in it. The dust! It was sleeping spore...but who... But before he finished his thought, he fell down on his back, asleep.

Meanwhile, Surge was watching all of what was going on with great interest.

"Finally... he combined his features. Well...not all but we made a progress. And you were right, he didn't need the perfect training but something to motive him. Your plan worked fantastically!" He remarked and put his glasses on.

"And also, you were right! He is indeed...special!" He smirked and laughed while looking at a mysterious shadow behind him.

The shadow smirked.

 ** _-xxx-_**

 ** _Woah...intense right! The next chapter will take a while that's for sure but thank you for your patience!_**

 ** _I will see you in the next chapter!_**


	4. The Mission

There was a sound. Long one. Then some medal sounds and a movement. He understood that whatever he was, was moving. He knew that someone was pushing him, maybe also screaming his name but still, he couldn't move or understand where he was. Suddenly, a bright light was on his vision and he was out cold.

 ** _-ooo-_**

"People these days don't respect anything natural or normal. " The pokemon said looking at the abyss down from where it stood.

"They want to change what is here, making it more efficient and yet at the same time dangerous for them. So much knowledge and yet not enough understanding of what is suppose to be." The pokemon turned and suddenly it changed into a human.

"But not everyone is what you think they are!" The other person screamed at the pokemon.

That made the transformed pokemon smirked and with a quick movement hit the wall behind the human trapping them on the wall. His other hand was behind it and with red eyes, looked at the eyes of the human.

It smirked again showing its teeth.  
"And how you know that?" It asked lightly while it maintained its eye contant with the human.

The human opened their mouth and immeditiely without a hesitation answered.  
"Humans are creatures desinged like all like the other creatures. They fight for their life, control their ground and attack when they feel unsafe. But unlike some creatures they move on, making new ways to protect themselves and all others. They use their power to understand and use knowledge rather than fight and destroy. They enhance their life."

The pokemon smiled. "All people...all... don't seem to care about pokemon nor other humans. No good is in this world and take my words for it."

"That's not true!"  
"It _**IS**_!" The pokemon shouted.

"Not all humans. Some lost their tracks believing that they are making the right choice but nothing stop them for making what they think is right. But noone taught them if it is the right thing! They are lost and they need guidance! But people neglected them, leaving them behind. That's when all their hope changes and becomes desperation. And for them to move on they created evil." The human shouted back ready to tear up for their words.

The pokemon stopped for a moment. That human believed what where they saying. They were passionate and believed in this dystopian world. It sighed "happily" and looked once again at the human.

"Do you really believe that people that have lost their way can still find it?" It asked.

The human yet again without hesitation said.  
" _Yes_."

The pokemon smirked.  
"Even without hesitation, you answered at my question. But the problem is that you don't even believe in that answer!"

The human opened their mouth ready to deny the words of the pokemon but it slapped them so hard that turned the human's head on the right and blood came out of their mouth.

"You believe in humans! You would give your life for them! You would save them! You would literally kill yourself for them! You care for them and not for yourself! You give priority on another human rather your soul! And still, believe in them that they can find their way after they have lost it!" The pokemon touched the human's still turned face and lightly took some blood with its fingers.

"You believed in that answer! But what made you hesitate was that if that person that lost their way was...actually you!" The pokemon shouted and the human turned their head shocked.

"How!? How do you know that?" The human demanded and the pokemon touch its head with its bloody hand.

It laughed manically and slowly that voice was getting familiar. And gave the human goosebumps because they knew that something was wromg.

" _Because Red...I am you_!"

The pokemon said and took its hand off its face. Its blank face from before was now transformed with Red's blood. The lines that the pokemon had made with its bloody hand showed facial features. And only with the blood were shown. On the parts that didn't have blood, there was only shadows. It was a face. Red's face! Its eyes were cloudy and showed evil and his smirk was dark. The pokemon started laughing and that laugh echoed in Red's ears making him sick.

Because that laugh was his!

 ** _-ooo-_**

"Finally the sleeping beauty is awake! And I thought I fucked up with the training." A manly voice shouted and Red suddenly felt himself fall down.

He opened his eyes and the bright light made him close them again. When he reopened them he looked around him. Behind him, there was a vehicle and from inside it, Team Rocket was getting out. So that was what was moving him. He was inside that vehicle. He stood up and looked behind him. Surge was smirking as usual.

"We arrived!" He said and turned around.

Red followed his eye sight and he saw a city from above. They were in a mountain and down there was a small city inside the forest. Red swore that he knew that city but his mind was blank. They must have decided to start their mission and prepare in some place quietly. He started suddenly feeling nervous. What were they going to do in that small city?

Surge must have seen his face because he answered in his question.

"Oh no! We are not after your precious city today! We are after that river in that city."

' _My precious city?_ ' He thought and Surge once again understood his thoughts.

"Wow. I must have overdone it with the powder but who cares. That city down is Celadon City. Where you catch our eevee!"

Red then remembered! Erika! Oh no! But wait...they are after the river, not the city. But why not the city? And why the river?

"Oh well grunt, you will understand shortly. Just follow behind and don't do anything or else..." Surge showed the magnemite that was near him.

' _Electrocution_.' Red thought and he followed.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Going inside the city was not a problem since they all have changed their clothes and they didn't wear their normal attire. Also, he and Surge got inside the city while all the other Rockets were moving around the city. What was so important that they had come here as a mission? Surge had told him that Erika wasn't here.

That in some way made him relax because he wouldn't be spotted by someone that knew him and at the same time, he was unhappy because he could have managed to send something to her and help him out of this situation. But that thought stopped him. His condition was still up and also his pokemon were not with him.

Until now he hadn't seen his pokemon and also haven't gotten any new ones. Red hoped that his pokemon were ok. Surge suddenly entered a bulding and walked inside. Red followed and after some walking Surge walked out of a door again. Red walked out of it and there it was. The river.  
He hadn't seen that river when he did his journey. That river was actually well hiden behind the bulding and some trees but at the same time, it was inside the town. But the river was well known here. Because that river if you followed its waters with a water pokemon you would go to the old version of Celadon. The original town.

It was habitable as he learned from Surge but there were only some houses there and a pokecenter and that town were full of flowers that only blossom there. So every once a year when thoses flowers blossom there was held a festival. The Celidion Festival.

Red had heard of that festival but never understood its location until now. Surge was looking up in the sky and then he whistled. Then his magnemite used thunder and it hit the water. Suddenly a water pokemon appeared. A Lapras appeared and growled at Surge. It was complaining about the thunder. Red also saw a scratch. It was an R meaning that that pokemon was owned by Rockets. Sick bastards. They had hurt the pokemon just cause they wanted to show that it was theirs. Red looked angrily at Surge for the scratch and the attack that had caused in that pokemon. But Surge didn't say anything but motioned Red to jump into Lapras' back. Red did so and then the Lapras moved and with steady speed the party arrived in the old Celadon.

It was a small town as Surge said. There were only 4 houses as Red counted and in the far end of it there was a pokecenter. It was surrounded by trees so the only place that let you leave from here and come was the river or by having a flying pokemon. When Red touched the ground he noticed small red flowers in his feet and when he looked up he saw yet again more red flowers.

Those must be the Celidion flower Surge was talking about, Red thought and looked at the buildings. They were two in one row and two behind them. They should have been habitable because their condition looked ok. Red turned to look again at the river but the pokemon was no longer there.

"Those little flowers seem to be red but when their time comes to blossom they become like a rainbow. That's why the Celadon badge is a rainbow." Surge commented and touched a little flower.

He then said something and some people that Red understood where Rockets even though they were dressed differently started collecting the flowers. Surge grabbed Red's arm and guided him through the city. Well, by guiding was walking towards the pokecenter.

Surge stopped in front of it and then turned and walked by its side. There he let Red hand and smirked.  
"Well, grunt, it is time for our mission. It is simple as talking. I am your father and you are my child. We live some meters away from Celadon city and you had a pineco. But that suddenly died but it gave you an egg. That egg though was stolen from you. So your mission today is to get that egg from there. And here." Surge moved and gave a pokeball to Red

Red's heart was ready to explode. One of his pokemon's! But when he looked inside the pokeball he saw a magneton. The same one that Surge was carrying all time.

Surge laughed at Red's disappointed face. "You thought we would give you your pokemon so soon? Well, boy only when Boss starts to trust you as a true grunt he will give you your pokemon back. So, considerate and let's go!"

Surge took Red's arm again and moved inside the pokecenter. It was quiet but when the doors closed, behind the desk some pink hair appeared and then the Nurse.  
"Oh, hello! Welcome to our center! How can I help you?" The Nurse said happily and Surge moved Red gently towards her.

"Well, son? Don't you have something to tell miss Joy over there?" Surge voice was deeper making him slightly some years older.

So, it starts, Red thought and he smiled kindly and looked down on his feet making him look like a child. He couldn't back down now.  
"Hello! I am looking for something that I lost!"

 ** _-xxx-_**

Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Every trainer here was annoying. It seemed that the longer she got inside the more annoying they were getting. Well, at least she was leveling up her pokemon and also get a good amount of money. Blue looked around. Even though she got far in the Indigo Plateau she hadn't found Red nor Green. Maybe they were ahead. She hoped she would see them there. In the battles. But for someone to participate, they needed to have a full party. Meaning six pokemon. And she had five.

She sighed. Finally, she had arrived in the middle of Indigo Plateau. In the middle of the road, there was a hotel that trainers rested and continued the second day of the road to arrive into the battles. Around her were so many people that she didn't recognize. Noone. Where were those idiots? She closed her eyes and with Jiggly, she moved into the hotel to check in.

 ** _-ooo-_**

After some battles to practice her new moves, she decided to take a break and finally caught a new pokemon. She had abra but that one wouldn't do. She needed a new one. Horsea was out of the question. She wouldn't use Sliver's pokemon on her battle of the title but only her own. She walked and left the crowded place and finally found a tree to rest under it. She let Jiggly play with the wind.

One day road and then she would battle. To become a champion? No, but actually show that she also deserved the title of Pokedex holder like the boys. Why did he give them the Pokedex and to her nothing? She will show that old man what she deserved and what she was capable of. That's why she had stolen the Squirtle. That's why she became strong. To finally escape from her past! To see the future.

"Are you going to the battles?" Someone asked and Blue opened her eyes.

She knew that voice! She turned around. She didn't know how fast she moved but she knew that in one moment she was sitting near the tree and then she was hugging Sliver. Sliver was surprised but was smiling at her.

" _You damn right know that I will_!" She answered happily at him.

Blue looked at Sliver he had grown up. She smiled.  
"Good. I thought you would. And I know you will show everyone what you are capable of!" Sliver said to her and showed her a pokeball.

She looked at it. Her Snubbull. Sliver was giving her back her pokemon. To battle. To participate! She hugged once again Sliver crying. It was so generous of him. She didn't know what to say to him. And Sliver understood it. So he hugged her back.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Red was sitting in the chairs that the pokecenter had in. After he had asked about the egg, Nurse Joy asked specific questions In the end, he had managed to make her trust him. Now he had gone inside the room where she kept it. It was a white egg with green spots but really large. He thought that that pokemon inside must be something that himself must not know. He hadn't seen an egg before and also a pokemon getting out of its shell.

Surge told him to take it but Nurse Joy insisted that the egg must stay here even though it was Red's. Her excuse was that the pokemon that would get out would have a great environment to grow up for the first days. She was sure that that pokemon had something and that it had some kind of disease so she wanted it here. She was also sure that that egg would hatch today so that's why Red and Surge were staying here. They waited for the pokemon. And Surge didn't like that.

Red wished that Surge hadn't looked at Nurse Joy with that look because after that Red knew she must have started to get cautious because now everything she did, she looked back at them weirdly. He hoped that Surge would let go and Nurse Joy to stop because he knew and felt that the afterward would be not good.

Surge was sitting next to him and probably texted his partners on what to do next. Nurse Joy was at her station behind the desk and was still giving them glances now and then. Red's anxiety for the future grew and grew. He would scream. He should do something. Well, Surge wasn't that bad but his yesterday's training gave him another light on the situation. But he didn't know what Surge could do.

Red needed to do something but what? He was couldn't think of something. But a sound stopped him and he looked at the door of the pokecenter. Two people walked inside.

Red looked at the people walking. They didn't look like Rockets and with a quick look at Surge, they were indeed not.

"I think it is the right place for him. Close to the pokecenter for whatever he needs and nor far from the river."

"You think so?"

"Of course. He doesn't need to be around so many people. With just a few and all that clear air of nature, it will help him become better. His health will improve believe me."

"Hello and welcome on our pokecenter!" Nurse Joy greeted.

"Hello." Both trainers greeted and gave their pokemon.

Nurse Joy then started talking with them and Red lost his concentration and looked towards the door. He looked outside it. He wondered how his friends were doing. How everyone was doing. Have they noticed that he was missing? Probably not...yet. When they were in the battles and saw that he was not there they must look for him. Right?

"...really don't you find it weird? Those smiles? They look like that organization..." One of the trainers said and that caught Red's attention.

"How you know that?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well they move in teams and I saw one wearing their attire. I heard one of the leaders being here too!"

"Oh who?" Nurse Joy asked again.

"The electric guy."

"Surge?" The other trainer said.

"Yes! Lt Surge!..here I have a picture with his face in the newspaper."

Red started to get anxious. Sure they were wearing disguises and Surge's face and hair were not shown. But all and all Nurse Joy was looking at them the whole time. And not with a friendly look. She started looking towards them and Red's nerves finally exploded. **Oh no**!

Red looked at Surge but Surge didn't stop looking at the trainers and Nurse Joy making Red more and more worried. Suddenly he closed his phone and put his hands in his pockets. A sound was heard and the source of it was inside the pokecenter. The egg? Did Surge put something on it? Did he tell his pokemon to electrocute the system? Because the lights flickered and closed. A blackout. Even though Red couldn't clearly see Surge's face, he knew he was smiling.

"Right now it is stage two. Go out and walk towards the closest house on the pokecenter. And don't think of doing anything because the magneton you have will toast you up." Surge suddenly whispered.

So the magneton was given to him to only secure that he wouldn't leave. No, for him to have a proper pokemon to battle. It was like his guard.

Finally, he heard Nurse Joy saying that it was probably the generator and she needed to see what happened to it. The trainers agreed so they said goodbye and thanks yous towards the Nurse which she accepted. But Surge stood up and walked towards the Nurse.

"Let me help, Nurse Joy. I can help you fix it." He said and Nurse Joy moved her head.

"Oh...no need. I can fix it on my own." Her tone was really quiet and Red wanted to run.

But Surge didn't flinch from it. Instead, he took the light the nurse was holding and said.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure to help you. Here let's go. I also want to see if my son's pokemon is ok. So where we go?"

Suddenly Nurse Joy turned her head and looked at Red. Like she remembered he was here. She smiled at him and Red smiled back or he thought he did. The nurse nodded and finally her tone changed.

"In that corridor and the left door. Let's go."

And they started walking. Maybe her guard was down again because she saw that Surge was accompanied by a child and not a team like a usual Rocket. But Surge face was there. She couldn't be that stupid, right? He hoped and prayed that everything will be alright with her and Red stood up and walked quietly to the door.

But before Red could see what happened, someone grabbed him. A Rocket. He looked at Red and then moved him towards the house Surge told him to go. The Rocket threw him inside and closed the door. Red looked inside. Three grunts were looking at him. The room inside was a mess meaning that the grunts were looking for something. But one of them slapped Red. Red was caught off guard and fell down.

"Well...well...well. Look who is here! The savior." The grunt that slapped him shouted and another grunt kicked Red.

Red screamed but moved up before he was hit again and tried to protect himself from them. But Red had forgotten the other grunt. While Red was looking at the two grunts, the other one hit his legs making Red fall down screaming but at the last second, he was lifted up. By a hand in his neck. Chocking him. It lifted him up and then he was hit on the wall making Red lose his breath for a while.

"Don't you remember us? The ones you defeated with the other kids? Or are you preoccupied with yourself!" The grunts started laughing and Red tried to breath.

But before Red understood what happened the hand had moved him and hit him once again in the desk. One of the grunts hold Red's arms and the other still held his neck. Red started to breath while one if the grunts slapped him again.

"Well, you will know us now. You know what I don't care what Boss said. I will kill him!"

"Woah, Steve! Calm down! He doesn't deserve that!"

"Oh, really Bill? What you think he deserves? A cup of tea? He destroyed us in there making fun of us and made us just grunts. We lost our titles while that brat was playing with his pokemon!" Steve said and squeezed Red's neck again.

"I agree with Bill. Look where we are again! At the bottom where we started and lost our titles. We only receive orders and don't give anymore." The other grunt that was holding Red's arms agreed.

"I know! That's not what I meant! I meant that he needs a long torture before he is faced with death. A really long torture!" Bill said and then all of the grunts laughed.

Red tried to move but the grunts were holding him in place and the hand in his neck was not helping. Those grunts would hit him to death. Torture him. He wanted to shout but before he could shout something was put on his mouth. A scarf of one of the grunts. He was still holding it? Why? They were in disguise. Did they plan this torture all along? Red then remembered his feet. With as much strength he had he kicked the grunt it was holding his neck and sent him flying to the wall.

While the others recovered from his attack, Red moved fast and yanked his arms from the unnamed grunt and rolled off the desk. He then ran towards the door away from this. But something hit him. And he fell down. A thunder? The magnimite?

He must have lost consciousness for a while because when he opened his eyes again, he was once again in the desk and in front of him, there were the grunts and a little pokemon. Pichu. That was what had hit him.

"Did you like the lighting, asshole? You can't run now." Steve said and all of them laughed.

Red tried to move his hands but he found he couldn't. He turned to see what was holding him down and it was a pokemon. A nidoran second evolution. He once again tried to kick them but Pichu hit him again with thunder making him scream into the scarf and fell exhausted into the desk.

"Finally he stopped. So what do you think, shall we start our torture?" One of the grunts said and all agreed.

Red was waiting for the hit, kick, whatever it will be but he didn't receive anything. He looked up. One of the grunts moved and touched his belt.

 ** _Oh no!_**

 ** _-xxx-_**

"You saw him!" Blue asked Sliver.

Meanwhile, Sneasel played with Jigglypuff and the two siblings were sitting under the tree Blue was sitting before. Sliver was telling her everything that happened after they changed roads. He was doing ok and had found a new professor that had starters pokemon and he was going to do what Blue did also. Steal one. She was proud.

But Sliver also told her about a boy with a skateboard he had seen and told her that that boy would be a trouble later on. To him or to her was unknown. What caught Blue attention thought was that Sliver had seen someone while he was coming here that strike Sliver as odd. He was always looking at a map, checking everything and always looking around after doing so. Like the map was telling lies to him.

What made Blue get interested in that story is that that boy had a porygon and also spiky hair. That person was Green! So Green would participate in the battles. Now she needed to train harder so she could reach Green's level and also Red's. Red level well... was a category of its own.

"Yes. He was, as I told you, looking crazy. Like what he saw was not on the map."

"Maybe something happened with him and now he is double making sure that everything is ok. I know Green. Something must happen to have made him so cautious about something." Blue assured Sliver but mostly herself.

She hoped whatever made Green so mysterious was nothing and he was just acting weird.

"Did you see a boy with a red hat?" She suddenly asked surprising herself and Sliver.

"...no. I haven't seen that boy you told me. And no one as I heard has seen him or else he would have made an appearance, wouldn't him?"

"Yes." Blue agreed. "So...were is he? A girl told me that he was coming here. Maybe he is far ahead and those people around us haven't battled with him?"  
"Perhaps." Sliver said.

Blue hoped he was ok. And hoped that she could battle him. At least showed him what she is capable of.

"Did you hear that?" Sliver then asked.

Blue was drawn back and at the same time, didn't hear anything. Then the earth shook and Blue and Sliver yelped. Both of them stood up and jumped towards Jigglypuff while sneasel climbed on Sliver's back. After they were on Jigglypuff they started looking for the source of the earthquake. Nothing.

So, both of them after they relaxed, started to climb off Blue's pokemon when something was shot into them. Blue managed to move Jiggly away from what appeared to be poison darts and followed the source of the attacker. She carefully entered the trees from which she thought the darts were thrown and tried to find what had caused so much trouble.

She and Sliver found out that what had thrown the poison darts was a skorupi. What made Blue stopped from moving was that that skorupi was not normal. It was not purple but red! How was that impossible! Blue's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Sliver shout. She looked at him and saw that blood was coming out of his arm! Someone had hit him! And then it hit Blue.

She started falling from Jiggly when Sliver tried to catch her. His mistake was that he tried to catch her with his hurt arm. So he started falling too. The impact wasn't so painful. But Blue after she recovered she looked at Sliver. He was ok but still, blood was coming out of his arm. They had managed to cut through the jacket and hit him. Blue then ripped a fabric from her dress and put it in Sliver scar to stop the blood. Sliver hold it there while Blue was looking through her stuff for something to help the scar heal or close it.

But something hit what she had found from her bag and threw it in the tree. It was yet again a dart. She looked at the strange skorupi and found out that it wasn't looking at her but behind her. She turned her head and went near Sliver. Her eyesight caught a silhouette in the forest...two!

"Oh my! I didn't know I had an audience today." The silhouette said sarcastically.

'A woman', Blue thought. Her voice was matured enough but also had the giggly affection into it.

"What do you want?" Blue shouted making herself taller. She needed to protect Sliver and she wouldn't stop doing it until she died.

"Is it obvious? Not an audience. But when you entered the play, you will not leave it alive. So I am sorry my girl, or not but I need you dead. No one sees what we do and tell it." The woman's tone changed and then from the shadows the other silhouette that Blue saw that was with her, moved.

Then with a quick motion that not even Blue's mind register, Blue pushed Sliver away from where they stood and she prayed that she was moving away from that pokemon. And thank god she did. She quickly recovered and looked where they were before and found a huge hole into it. It had used dig. So the pokemon would come out from everywhere. She needed to think fast. What stopped dig?

 ** _Fly!_**

" _Jiggly_!" She yelled and while holding Sliver with one of her arms, she jumped and hold her hand up. She then grabbed Jiggly and Jiggly steedy but as fast she could manage to, she moved them up. At the last second, a pokemon appeared under Blue's foot and closed its fangs knowing that the attacked had failed. An Arbok. The darts! Sliver!

Sliver had been bitten by an Arbok. She needed to take him as fast as she could to the pokecenter. Arbok's poison was deadly! She needed to move! But Jiggly screamed and yet again the siblings started falling down. She took Sliver and put him above her to protect him. Jiggly returned inside her pokeball leaving Blue without a fly transportation to the pokecenter. Sliver was ok but was breathing heavily and was sweating.

"Sliver! I am here and I won't let anything happen to you!" She half said, half scream to him and Sliver smiled.

Reassuring her. But what made Blue strong was that he had grabbed her hand. Like when they were together. Alone. No! She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Never!

She held her ground and looked at the woman. She had finally shown herself. She had red hair and red eyes. Her clothes were white and she was wearing a skirt with high white boots. What little thing that made her dangerous was the small thing in her chest. A rocket badge.

"Oh, look at that! I have stumbled upon a clever trainer but with a really dangerous altitude. I wonder. If I had the chance to recruit you, I would but right now your eyes and altitude will be catastrophic for us..."

"You bastards! Being in that team means death and you know it! Nothing you do deserve recognition and nothing more! You are nothing!" Blue screamed making the woman stop talking.

"Oh. Angry? Because of that bite? That your friend is dying...slowly? Hahaha.." She started laughing and smirked. "As I know your only hope to save him is to go to the pokecenter. But how will you do it without your transportation?" She asked.

Blue was ready to attack her but Sliver's hand stopped her. She would not stop hoping that Sliver would be ok. But before she said anything the skorupi yelled. All of them turned behind and saw that the skorupi was standing under a light and near a rock covered with moss over it. It was covered with moss and it had its mouth opened and was shouting. Then suddenly it started emitting light and its sound turned deeper. It was evolving!

But that was what Blue was looking for. An opportunity to hit and run. So she threw out snubbull and commanded it to attack. The Rocket didn't notice but her pokemon. Arbok attacked Bulu but Bulu jumped and avoided the attack while she used stomp to the pokemon. Then...the arbok fainted. Blue looked surprised but acted quickly. She motioned Sliver and they moved.

But an earthquake again stopped them and made them lose their footsteps. They looked back and saw that the skorupi was now a drapion. It was yet again another color, a light red and it was yelling. On it was that woman and was laughing maniacally.

"Look! This is the last thing you will see before you die. The shiny pokemon will rule the world now that the way to evolve them has been discovered!" She yelled

"So drapion!" She said and then drapion shouted in agony.

'It was hurting it' Blue thought. A device? She didn't see any pokemon near drapion that hit it and didn't see that woman holding anything. But the drapion was screaming. Then she saw it. A device in its tail. That's why it throwing dart at that woman. It was trying to get rid of the device. Blue motioned snubbull while Sliver motioned something else and it understood. It moved towards it and when drapion attacked it, snubbull avoided it. But the woman smirked and the drapion yelled and with angry eyes, it moved its tail down hitting snubbull and throwing it in a tree.

While Blue screamed to her pokemon, that woman found a window of opportunity and shouted.

"Kill them!"

Drapion's tail hit its target.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Red tried to hit the grunt but Pichu hit him again. He let a scream out but the scarf transformed it into small sounds. His head hit the desk and he heard the grunts laughing while he felt a hand oh his trousers. He was getting sick. He was exhausted. He wanted to act but he couldn't move. He didn't have the energy. The only thing he could do was to cry. So he did.

He wanted to run. He wanted a lot of things but none could stop what the grunts had in mind. Red still felt the hand on his trousers but it didn't move. Plus the laughs had died out. _What?_

He opened his eyes and saw a silhouette in front of him. It was looking down and its back was turned towards Red. Red looked down too and saw the grunts had fallen down. Fainted. Behind him, no one held him anymore. So he moved his hands. They hurt but he was free. He was ok. But the silhouette?

Red felt calm even if that silhouette was near him. Suddenly it turned and it was a man. He had blue eyes and blue hair. He was looking at him calmly and with a hint of annoyance. That annoyance must have been for the grunts because that man untied the scarf that Red had in his mouth and looked at it angrily.

"Stupid! Assholes!" He simply said and moved Red slowly up while he spread something at him.

A potion. A Paralyse. The thing that cured paralyzed on pokemon. Did it help humans too? The man must have understood Red thought because he nodded.  
"It will help you. All of the potions help. They are not only for pokemon but us too. What did they try to do?" He asked.

Red after he relaxed his muscles and tested them that he could speak, said.

"They hit me and tried to..."

"Of course." The man answered because he felt Red's feelings over it.

Red was so close to being raped. And yet that man saved him. Why? He looked at him. He was wearing a lieutenant suit and had still the hat. But unlike the others, he was calm and nice.

The man looked at him and then gave him his hand. Red accepted it and he climbed off the desk. He stood up and looked at the grunts. They had fainted. He was thankful. He didn't want to see what would happen if that man wasn't here. The man whistled and Red looked up. He was by the door. He was telling him to follow. So Red did it.

"What is your name kid?" He asked.

"...Red."

The man stopped walking.

"You are the new lieutenant that Giovanni is telling us?" He asked surprised.  
"...yes." Red acknowledged it.

The man looked him up and down then he started walking again.

"You are too young. But Giovanni knows and I will follow any order. I am Proton. Executive. And those guys will not see the light again for what they thought they could do. I may be in Rocket but some things are disgusting. And Rockets don't do that."

His tone when he said that they wouldn't see the light ever again scared Red but he didn't answer. He was really over that thing and he never wanted to think it again. He followed Proton and after a while, he met up with other Rockets and Surge again. He was holding the egg.

"Finally! Oh? Proton? What are you doing in Kanto I thought you were in Johto." Surge asked looking generally surprised about Proton being here.

"Someone from us is a traitor, Surge. Destroys our reputation and our work. Not the scientist guy but a grunt. And I found them...here."

"Here? One of my team?"

"Unfornutaly. But I have taken care of them."

"Them!? You said one!" Surge hissed.

"Hmm. Well, that one tried something else too with a team so don't worry. You don't need to know what will happen to them. But the kid is injured by them." Proton showed Red.

Surge looked at Red like he saw him for the first time and he was shocked. He looked up and down and shouted.

"WHAT DID THEY DO?"

"What they thought they would do is the right question, Surge. They didn't manage to. I will take the kid to the pokecenter. And I have new orders. Give me the egg." Proton said and walked towards Surge.

Surge backed off.

"Who you think you are? That mission is mine and no one gives me orders."

"Not even an executive?"

Surge stopped.

"...when?"

"A few days ago. But stop with the talking the egg and let us be."

Surge was lost. He didn't give the egg immediately and stared at Proton for a lot of time but in the end he gave in and gave it to him. Proton took it and gave it to Red to hold while he pushed him towards the pokecenter. What Red saw the last time was Surge taking out his phone before he turned his back at him.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Proton walked first inside the pokecenter. Red after he entered he looked around. The Nurse was nowhere to be found. Red started to get anxious. Were was Nurse Joy? Was she ok? As he remembered Nurse Joy was with Surge and the two other trainers that wanted to heal their pokemon. So where is she? He hoped she was ok. He wanted to believe she was ok but his instincts tell him otherwise.

His thought were interrupted when Proton jumped over the desk and started looking for something on its drawers. When he found what he wanted he motioned for Red to come closer. Red did so and in a fast motion, Proton injected something in Red. Red didn't feel anything at first but felt nauseous after a while. After he was caught surprised by Proton's fast motion, he had moved back. He must have also taken the egg because he didn't feel anything in his hands. Red then lightly fell down on his knees.

His hurt was throbbing. Was that a medicine? Because it hurt him more than the actual lighting. He was really nauseous and felt the room moving around. Then nothing.

 ** _-ooo-_**

He heard noises. An argument. He slowly opened his eyes. Red was looking at the ceiling. A white ceiling. He was laying down on a bed. But where was he? The pokecenter? He must be because when he sat on that bed he saw that they were other medical beds around him. He stood up and tried to focus. He was still feeling nauseous after the thing that Proton injected to him. But not anymore. He was actually feeling a little alert. He heard noises again.

Manly voices. After a while, when his hearing got better, he understood that the source of that voices was Surge and Proton. They were arguing about something. He walked towards the door that he thought that the argument was happening. When he opened the door he was at a corridor. He remembered that corridor. It was that corridor that Nurse Joy lead them towards a red door where inside it he found the egg. In the middle of it they were two doors. So one of it led into medical beds or where the patients relaxed. The other was on the other side but it didn't catch his attention. He focused on the voices.

He followed them and at the end of it, he peeked from the wall and saw indeed Surge and Proton argued. But he couldn't pinpoint what they were saying. That medicine must have been strong because his feelings didn't respond when Red wanted. He didn't feel touch or smell. His eyesight now that he thought about it had red dots on it. But he could see where Surge and Proton were.

"...that fast?" Surge half screamed at Proton while he looked at him with disgust.

"..that fast. But what concerns me is that he is here. So young. And yet he is here."

"Don't care. Boss gave us orders and I follow them. But that thing you did was fast. At least after a year when the potion is secure. Now it is a prototype."  
Proton moved his shoulders.

"Don't care. As you said I follow also orders. And they are accurate. I saw you call him. So...what else did he tell you?"

Surge stopped for a moment. He looked down and then away from Proton. Angry.

"He...he said to destroy the evidence. Everything."

Proton laughed.

"Ohoho...I thought the Great Surge was not sensitive. You are too soft for being a lieutenant and yet you are here. Sure you fought in the war but still, I thought you could handle that part!" Proton poked Surge angrily while Surge growled.

"That's A **DIFFERENT THING**! I fought for what I believed and still do. And yet what we will do here...is...not what we suppose to do. He said to destroy it not **DO WHAT YOU WANT**!"

"Oh please! You are soft Surge! Not even a man! Look what you did to the trainers or the Nurse. Just tied them? Haha, pathetic! Rockets are dangerous!"  
That moment Surge grabbed Proton's shirt and brought him closer at his eye level.

 **"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"**

But Proton just laughed. Surge let him down with a horrific face. Then Red felt it. His instruct. His feelings. They turned him around towards the door that was at the other side from the door he got out. He approached and opened it.

Red moved away. He hadn't noticed but he had screamed. A red liquid was coming out of the door. Someone touched him but he moved the hand away. It was Proton and he was laughing maniacally. Surge looked at the door too and shouted something at Proton. Red couldn't control himself. He closed his ears. They hurt and the smell only got better and bigger. He was crying he noticed. It was blood! Blood! Proton had killed them!

Red screamed again but this time moved. He moved away from the corridor away, from Proton. He ran he noticed after a while. But screams were heard around him. He didn't stop. He wanted to leave. But he stopped suddenly. He touched the ground and put his hands down to halt his speed.

Some meters ahead of him a lighting hit, starting a fire. He looked behind him. Proton had used a magneton. Red touched his belt. The magneton he had wasn't there anymore. Proton had it. He stood up and hold his ground.

"Where are you going? The party just started!" Proton yelled at him and put his arms in the air.

Red finally noticed it. The town was on fire. The evidence Surge told about. _No!_

He noticed he was still crying!

"BASTARD!" He yelled not thinking it but he knew that he meant it.

"Oh what? Really? Is that what you got? Now I see why Surge is useless! He couldn't even tame a child!"

"At least Surge wouldn't do...do..." He couldn't finish his sentence. But he believed what he said. Surge had a kind heart. He could hurt someone but not kill.

"Kill? Oh, Red. I just finished his job. That is what your job will contain! You follow what they say to you! If they say kill, you kill! You are a Rocket now! You are us! You are me!"

Red moved his head.

"No! NO! I am not YOU! I AM NOT A MONSTER!" He screamed and moved. He let his instincts guide him.

Proton said something to magneton and magneton moved towards Red. Red understood the attack: thunderwave. He stopped himself and when the pokemon came close to touch him he ducked and away from the attack. Then magneton stopped.

"Impressive. But I had high hopes for someone like you. Ii thought you would hit it... Nah. But now I have you in my hands. As you see I put magneton behind you because I wanted to stop you from leaving. I believe you noticed the river?"

Red started to consider in his surroundings. His eyesight was still covered in red dots. Behind magneton there was the river from where he came. The one leading to Celadon city. He turned towards Proton.

"And on the other hand it's me. Where are you going to go? Nowhere!"

Then Surge came to his sight next to Proton by several feet away from him. Holding the egg.

"Proton enough! You have caused already enough."

But Proton barked back.

"No! He is just a child! And he will be a lieutenant. A higher level from me! And after what I have accomplished! A child will move up and I will stay at the bottom. I should have left you with the gang team and let them raped you! But I have also limits. And I stopped them!"

Surge looked dumfounded.

"What?"

"Oh yes. Your members are sick."

"Like you! That's enough Proton or I will make you stop!"

Proton turned at him.

"Oh really! Let me see you try!" He screamed and mangeton shoot a beam of lighting towards Surge.

Surge ducked as well as Red but the beam hit something. A scream was heard and something fell down. Red closed his eyes and tried to let every sound stop. But that scream was more of a shock one. He moved his hands on his ears. Let that be a nightmare. Let everything be a dream. He wanted to leave. Just leave.

But what he could do? The egg! Surge was still holding the egg and Nurse had said that it could hatch any moment now. But he wanted a push to hatch it...magneton. Suddenly Red legs moved and Red opened his eyes. He was moving towards the pokemon. The pokemon shocked by his actions started to recharge to hit him.

But Red didn't stop. He continued his way there and didn't stop. That exact thing is what he did in training. He moved towards that pokemon. So now he would see why. When he felt that the pokemon was ready to unleash his attack he stopped his running and ducked once more but let the speed moved him towards it.

After the pokemon unleashed its attack, Red stood up and continued his way towards when he extended his arm. He then grabbed a screw and got it out. Then the magneton screamed and the three magnimite that were together got separated. Red jumped away from them because now he knew what it would happen. When the magnimites touched each other a huge spark was made.

He heard screams and something to break. When he looked back, he saw that the magnimite had fainted as well as Surge and Proton. The thing that had broken was the egg. Or better haunted. A (purple) pineco had got out. It looked unhurt and at the same time alert. It must have also attacked because spikes were covering the trees and Surge. The spark must have been a little too much for it but it did its job. He knew that the spark wouldn't do anything to Surge since he trained with electric type but what the egg contained should have done something that could help him.

Red sighed and smiled at pineco while it looked at him with alert eyes but friendly stance. It started to jump away from them and that is what Red would also do, leave, but closed its eyes and turned into a pine cone. Pineco's turned into that when they sensed people nearby. But Red looking around he didn't see anyone near him. But pineco must have sensed it.

Pineco then shooted a spike towards a building that it was on fire. Red closed his eyes and tried to listen if there indeed someone there. But he couldn't hear anything but only burning sounds. So he stood up and started moving toward the river.

But his eyesight got white and he stopped. Everything was intense. Everything hurt! His eyes, his ears, body. A ringing sound started to occur in his ears and a scream. Red opened his eyes and the red dots were gone.

 _Red hadn't screamed_! Suddenly he remembered! The scream from earlier! There was a person in that house! So without a moment of hesitation Red ran towards.

 ** _-xxx-_**

Drapion moved its tail up while the woman in its back laughed hysterically. That kids were not a match with her Drapion. Drapion moved its tail up and her laughs stopped. Where...where were the kids? Their bodies? Then something hit her and she fell down. She quickly moved up to see what had hit her and saw something moved away from her sight. _The kids?_

The woman walked towards the drapion when something cut her leg. She touched it and looked around her. What was there? She took out her vileplume and told it to use aroma to get that pokemon, that she thought it was, to her. Then before she could comprehend what had happened, something flew towards her. Or better had tried to hit her. That trainers snubbull. She told vileplume to use leaf razor and stopped the attack when it tried again to hit her. But the attack never came.

What made her worried was that the kids were nowhere to be found and yet again the snubbull was here attacking her. Also, that boy was not in the position to fight since her arbok had poisoned him. So where were they? Then a bright light made her hold her ground and tried to pinpoint what was the source of the light.

But what she saw, had disappeared again. Leaving her alone. Vileplume moved and the woman's attention focused on what the vileplume was doing. Then with a quick motion, it used razor leaf and hit the snubbull. She smiled. The pokemon had fainted so it would go to its pokeball. So she followed the light and she saw the girl was among some trees. She was ok and her smile was confident meaning that what the woman had tried to do hadn't work.

"I am impressed on how you escaped my drapion's attack but I am more worried on why the fuck you are smiling. You are in a tight situation young lady as I remember. Your friend had been poisoned by my arbok. And your only way to it was your jigglypuff. And yet you smile." The woman said and Blue put her finger in front of her mouth.

"Me? Smile? I don't smile, I smirk. Indeed I WAS in a tight situation but I found my way around it. Unlike you, I know poisons and how to deal with them." Blue said and moved towards her while she had in her hand another pokeball.

"Oh? So sure. And yet I don't see anything that shows the opposite. I see you and two defeated pokemon while your friend is no one near here. Meaning only that drapion has squeezed him."

"Like you? Squeezing that ass to get a promotion?"

"Oh aren't you a _motherfucking_ kid!" She shouted and hit a button.

But drapion didn't do anything. She tried it again. Nothing. She turned around and saw drapion looking at her while in its head there was a silhouette. The boy. He was looking at her with a sinister smile.

"What?" The woman asked and Blue smirked at her.

"As I told you, I know my way around poisons and the only way to heal arbok's poisons without medical help was..."

"Drapions poison."

"Exactly! They cancel each other. But I first needed drapion's poison or..."

"Skorupi's."

"Oh, you got it! Exactly! The drats it shoot us earlier actually saves us."

The woman had lost her words. But the fight wasn't over. She tapped her foot and vileplume moved and tried to hit Blue. But something moved so fast that the woman nearly saw it and it threw vileplume several feet away. Fainted.

But the woman was looking at Blue. Blue smirked and looked at Sliver. The woman turned her head and saw him too. In Slivers shoulder there was a pokemon. Sneasel.

"How?" The woman finally asked and Blue answered.

"When drapion attacked us I said snubbull to move as close to drapion as possible. Meanwhile, behind it there was sneasel and Sliver had said to it to hit drapion's tail. Where you kept your bug that controlled it. On the other hand, I had used my other pokemon, ditty to transform and protect us. It became a sheld holding drapion's attack. But that was your mistake. Drapion's tail was accessible and sneasel's attack destroyed your bug freeing drapion. While you laughed it was easy for me to get a dart and save Sliver."

The woman smiled and started laughing.

"...if it wasn't for your altitude I would consider getting you inside Rocket. But you must remember I have also aces in my sleeves." The woman said and then an abra appeared behind her grabbing her.

"You must also remember that you win today but you will lose tomorrow. And I mean not in a fight!"

She said then she disappeared leaving Blue and Sliver alone.

Sliver jumped from drapion's head and Blue hugged him. It was so close. She was so close to losing Sliver. Thank Arceus she didn't and she had managed to clear her head and remember what was the altitude for arbok's poison. Drapion roared causing Sliver and Blue to stop hugging and looking at it.

It looked thankful and it bowed its head. Sliver and Blue did too. Then it turned and left.

Blue smiled.

 ** _-ooo-_**

"So what is shiny?" Sliver said after he was tested by the Nurse.

After drapion left, Blue asked Ditty to changed to a flying pokemon and moved them to the pokecenter. Now they were sitting in the waiting lounge after Sliver's tests were complete and they have shown that he was ok.

"I think it means it is the color of the pokemon. That drapion was not normal. Also, its cry and attack was more powerful and it recovered quickly from the attacks."

"Also its healing was fast...so Rocket had found a group of pokemon that are powerful...or..."

Blue understood were Sliver was going.

"Not find but rather as you said...made. Experiment. But why they didn't had it the pokeball and it was wild. Also why it evolved like that. I thought that drapion's evolved from experience?"

"No. You are right. I do remember it too."

Blue and Sliver then stopped. Their day was already exhausting. There was so much in it and yet the day wasn't over. Blue sat back at her chair and looked at the ceiling. She was lucky that she had booked a room because more and more people came inside the pokecenter. So many people to fight. But Blue only wanted to fight Green and Red.

Well, if she was lucky she could meet them tomorrow on the second day of exploring and road until she arrived on the battles. She asked Sliver if he would join her in her room and when he agreed she gave him her hand which he gladly accepted. So they started moving.

But Blue's mind was still on that woman and her last words.

"You must also remember that you win today but you will lose tomorrow. And I mean not in a fight!"

Lose but not in battle.

What could that mean?

 ** _-xxx-_**

Red kicked the burning door and moved inside the room. He had taken his hat and used as a mask so he could breath through the ashes. He looked around and tried hearing any sound that indicated that there was a person here... _Nothing._

But Red wouldn't stop looking. He had heard them and that pineco felt them. That gave him high hopes. He would leave that person here. Red wasn't like them. He wasn't like those Rockets. He wouldn't let a person in need alone. Suddenly woods started falling from the ceiling and gasps of pain were heard. Upstairs!

Red found after a while the chairs and climbed them as fast as possible. He looked around as much as he could with his watering eyes and found a door. He kicked it and tried to find that person he was trying to save.

For his good luck, that person was at the bed holding his legs towards his chest. They had green hair and by their size, they must be younger than Red. Red got close to them and touch them lightly so he didn't freak them out. The child backed up a little but they looked up. He was a boy and his eyes told Red that he was crying knowing that something bad would happen. He had a mask on his face and Red was glad because that boy would have fainted and he would never have found him.

"Are you..." The boy started talking but some coughs escaped his mouth making him lose control.

Red touched his shoulders and reassured him that he would be ok. The boy stopped and looked at him. Red thank Arceus because he was wearing not the uniform but normal clothes or else the kid would have lost it. Red shook the kid lightly and asked him.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The kid shook his head and Red relaxed for a moment when he heard the kid had started goofing and the fire was still going. They should move before the floor collapse or the fire burned them alive.

"Kid, we need to move. Can you walk?" He asked but the child while coughing shook negative his head.

Red cursed but didn't stop his course of thinking. He turned and told the child to get closer to him so he could hold him in his back. The kid got closer and Red stood up holding him. Surprisingly the kid was not heavy but light. Nevermind that, Red needed to move.

So Red after he cleared his head he moved. He got to the chairs and moved towards the door. But the ceiling had collapsed there blocking his way out. Red heard the kid coughed but also sightly cry for their misfortune but Red wouldn't let anything else happen to him. He looked around and tried to see where he needed to go. He remembered that there was a window so he tried to find and hoped that the way out from it was accessible.

Red found it but it was closed. He tried to find the level to open it but it was burning. Thank Arceus he was wearing gloves or else he would have damaged his hand. He needed to break it but how? He tried to go back and find something but the ceiling collapsed making Red lose his balance and fall down. He heard the kid gasping and scream with pain.

He quickly got up making him nauseous but went to the child. His mask was gone making venerable towards the ashes. Red immediately took his hat from his mouth and put it in the kid's mouth. Red looked at the child and he cursed because he saw that the fall must have hurt the boy. Or better damaged his leg.  
He needed to get out of here because the ashes got on him and the kid would die without help. He looked around once more for something, anything that could help...the _mask_! It looked heavy enough. He took it and threw with as much strength he had on the window. He heard something break and immediately he took the child in his arms and moved towards the window.

The next thing he remembered was that he fell somewhere while holding the child and clear wind finally hit his head. Red opened his eyes and he saw green around him. He had managed to get out of the house with the child. He thanked once more Arceus and after he relaxed for a while and breathed the clear air asked the child.

"Are you...ok?"

"...I...no." The child said and coughed once more.

"My medicine doesn't...work and there is fire...and my leg..." He said between coughs.

So the coughs were not for the ashes but was an illness but it had gone worse. Red smiled at him trying to relax the child and at least show him that now he was not alone. It must have worked because the child after a while smiled back and had relaxed. He was not coughing that much now so Red asked him again.

"Are you alone?"

"No. My parents are here. They were training here. And we just moved in here so the clear air helped me with my illness."

Red's spines got chills. No. He had heard the phrase clear air and remember two trainers walked inside the pokecenter. No. Those bastards. He looked away from the child. What should he tell him? What should he do? He had come here for a better life and in a matter of seconds, he lost it all.

The kid must have felt something in the air because he asked.

"You...have seen them?"

Red couldn't answer. He was sick. So he tried to smile at him. The best smile he could give him. And slowly stood up. He needed to leave before anything else would happen.

"Oh, we are going to the pokecenter for...my leg?"

" **NO**!" Red screamed but stopped.

He had spooked the child with his scream so he tried to make an excuse. The best he could offer.

"I...saw your parents...they told me that the pokecenter here is not...working...anymore. So I will take you to the pokecenter of Celadon city where it works. They told me that they will be gone for a while. Maybe they try to catch the guys who started... The fire!" He said and the kid smiled.

"My parents are amazing!" He said making Red sick.

He couldn't do anything. He couldn't say it. He needed to leave for here and try to find help. So he walked towards the river. He didn't see Surge or...Proton there making Red nervous. Where would they have gone? He nearly tripped on something but he walked forward wanting to leave this city.

And he stopped. Oh no! There was the river and there was no boat and he couldn't ask the Lapras to come and take them to Celadon city. He could swim but he didn't know how dangerous the water was or the distance between this and the other Celdaon. What could he do?

"We need help?" The kid asked having understood the situation.

"...yes." Red agreed truly making every second that passed precious because Surge or Proton could come.

"Maybe that thing can help? It moved."

"What thing?" Red asked and turned behind him to see what had caught the kid's attention.

"That!" And show a pine cone.

...pineco! Red let the kid slowly down and approached the pineco. It still didn't show its true form so Red smiled at it making it at least a good impression.  
"Hello, little one. Well, remember me for before? I must thank you because you help me save that child over there. If it wasn't for you...who knows what would happen today. I know that you are not trained but I would like your help."

But pineco didn't come out. Red sighed. He could make it help him by force but he wouldn't do it.

"...I...wanted to say that am not mad at you. It is your choice and I will try to find another way for my problems. It still doesn't change the fact that I seriously thank you for your help earlier and I am sorry if I have bothered you. I want only for you to take care." Red said and moved towards the child.

Red took it in his arms and walked yet again towards the river thinking of a new plan. But a sound was heard making Red shelter the child. When he looked what had happened, he saw Lapras had come out and near the river was the pineco. Lapras looked at it and then at them. It then turned and showed them their shell. Red understood that and climbed it and put the child on it.

"Thank you!" He said at the pineco which it looked at him and it started to hop away from the city. Lapras started moving and Red saw that the once green city with nature was now reduced into a damaged and destroyed city.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Red had given the child to the nurse and after another one had checked his scratches, Red was sitting in the waiting area. He couldn't go outside and risk someone that knew him to see him. After he left from Lapras and thanked it, he ran immediately towards the pokecenter. He hoped that no one had noticed him but the grey smokes that were in the sky.

He looked at the ceiling exhausted. He was sick! He wanted to kill himself. What had happened today and which he didn't want to remember, made him sick. He wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He didn't know that team Rocket had that face too.

Red only knew that they were stealing, experimenting not...kill...rape. But it should have been obvious. It is an evil organization. He still had hope though that those people where only twisted not all of them. As he saw and experienced the people that got inside had specific qualifications. And yet why those were like...that? _Sick?_

And now? What he should do? He could go to the police but the police were unable to mess up with a huge organization. Who?

He looked at the floor. He was helpless! He was sick! He was nothing! But someone called him causing those thoughts to disappear and listen on who was asking him.

"...oh sorry. Were you asleep?"

Red shook his head while he was still looking at the ground.

"Oh good. I was telling you that the kid you brought here had woken up and he is ok. Well bringing asthma aside he is ok. He is asking you to see him." The nurse said and waited for him to follow her.

At least the child was ok...for now. He stood up and followed the nurse while still looking away so the nurse couldn't see his face. Not now. Maybe she knew him. After he entered the room where the kid was in the bed, he looked up. The nurse closed the door leaving them in privacy. But before she did, Red put a letter in her pocket. A letter that said what happened to the kid's parents. And so she could find the rest of his family and be with them. For the child to continue its life even though the days that will come will not be pleasant.

"...hello Mister. Sorry for the mask but that helps me a lot." The kid said and showed the mask that was in his face.

But Red smiled at him. He was in good spirits and that was good. He hoped for a long time.

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier. I didn't have the chance to do it but thank you!" He said with a gentle smile and a happy tone.  
Red shook his head.

"It was nothing really. And you are welcome. I am glad you are ok!"

"Say, Mister. My parents will take a long time to come? Did the tell you? They must be really worried about me." The kid asked and Red's emotions collapsed.  
He looked down and tried not to cry but also try to give an answer to the kid.

"...yes. They will be gone for a while but... I know that they think of you...and that gives them courage. They love you and care for you!" He had shouted the last part but didn't care.

"I should get going." Red said and started leaving when the kid said.

"You know even though my parents are awesome I don't want to be like them." He said and Red stopped.

"...what...do you mean?" Re asked curiously.

"They are strong and nice but...sometimes they go overboard. They take care of me and love me as you said but... I don't want to be like them when I grow up. I want to be able to help people no matter the cause. I want to help people understand their limits and know when and how to overcome them and when not. I want to be around when someone needs help. I want to be kind and patient and even when I am denied I would still be understandable and listen to them. But not only to people but also to pokemon. Like you just did with that pineco and lapras."

"I want to fight for what I believe and want I know or feel is right. A person that may people not want but need! I...want to be like you! A hero!" The kid shouted and smiled at Red.

Red felt himself finally cry. He kindly smiled at the kid but turned his back at him and shouted.

"I wish you can accomplish your dream. But I wish you also not to turn like me!"

Red ran from the room.

 ** _-ooo-_**

Red ran away from the pokecenter and into route seven. Away from the city. Away from what happened. Away from the child. Away from anything. He finally collapsed and tried to caught his breath. The day was nearly over he saw when he looked at the sky. It was getting dark. Now? What should he do?  
He should move. Find the professor? What? But his mind didn't register the sound that got closer or the light. When he turned his head he saw Surge laughing at him.

"Well, look at that. What Giovanni said that you would do indeed happen. But the part with the rape and killing wasn't in the mission. Or actually, Proton and his grunts when I found out. He wanted to approach you and kill you personally. Don't worry they will take what the deserve. As for you, you still care for people and pokemon but also found a way for our eggs to hatch earlier. Impressive." He smirked and clapped.

Red growled at him but his leg hurt and he was too tired. Too tired to do anything to him.

"So I must say that my training is over. So for now on I won't be the one charge for you but..."

Something hit Red on the neck and stayed at it. Red tried to escape from the hand but it was actually relaxing him. Making him sleepy also. He started to fall down on the ground but managed to saw who would be in charge of him now on.

 **Koga.**

* * *

 **Well Hello guys again! I finally did it and rewrite the original fic when I had it before my computer crashed it! Well now I will have multiples so nothing like this happens again. But anyway here is Red! Koga now will train him but how? And who is that Rocket that tried to kill Blue and Sliver? (an you guess?)  
For sure now we will see more Red than others! So until then have fun!  
**


End file.
